Kaji No Naruko
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Gaara isn't the only ninja with an absolute defense. Naruko has a fire absolute defense. The hokage sends her to Suna to train until she can control it but he never comes back to get her. Garra and Naruko become very good friends and the Kazekage and his kids are like her family, except for Garra. Pairings are to come. Rating is just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

Five year old Naruko looks at the villagers as the charge for her but she isn't scared. When one gets a few feet from her a strong flam appears in front of her and protects her. She didn't summon it; the flams protect Naruko from anything and everything. The man flies back and is on fire, "help!" he screams, Naruko doesn't like them but she doesn't want to watch him burn.

"The barrel is full of water," she points behind him and he jumps in it, "I am going home now, good bye," she walks away but someone throws a kunai and when it hit the fire defense it melts into nothing, "yes?" she turns around.

"Why did you help him, you could have just let him burn like everyone else who attacks you but you helped him?!" A woman screams.

Naruko sighs, "He asked for help so I helped him, the fire is automatic, so I can't control it!" Naruko leaves and no one follows her.

**Two years later**

Naruko is wearing a black shirt and pants with a long short sleeved coat on. It is red with orange flames on the bottom and ends of the sleeves and two flam hair ties hold up her two pony tails. She walks through town to school and everyone stops what they are doing to make a path for her. No one really likes her but they are so scared of being burned that they are more cautions around her. The third hokage has given her two Anbu guards to watch her but they are as use full as throwing water on her fire defense.

Naruko walks into class and sits by Sasuke, the only kid that doesn't hate her completely; he just hates a few of her quirks, "hello Naruko."

"Hi Sasuke," Naruko says, "Did I miss anything yesterday?" Naruko misses school a lot because she has to talk to the third or he just wants her to skip it.

"Not really, we talked about water jutsu, your only weakness," Sasuke says smiling.

"Shut it before anyone gets any ideas," Naruko smiles and him and pulls her arms closer, she wanted to playfully punch him, but that was out of the question.

Iruka walks in, "Naruko Uzumaki you need to go to the hokage's office," he says.

"Come on." Naruko say irritated, "bye Sasuke," she walks to Iruka.

"Sorry Naruko but he need to talk to you about something again," Iruka say sympathetically.

"I know, that is the only reason he takes me out of class, bye Iruka – sensei," Naruko runs out of the school. She wants to go back and have one normal day. When she goes inside the lady at the desk doesn't say anything, she just continues her work. Naruko ignores her and goes up to the hokage's office, "hey old man, what is it this time?!" Naruko say when she opens the door and she instantly know it is a mistake when she see the kazekage. She forgot that he was coming today.

"So you are Naruko Uzumaki," he say not impressed.

"You can call me Kaji no Naruko, or Naruko of the fire," she says smiling, "it is a nickname I got from the villagers and I like it."

"She has the fire defense, hokage, why are you asking for my help?"

"I heard you have a child like her in your village and I wanted to ask if…"

"Oh my kami, you are trying to get rid of me!" Naruko screams in horror, "I have had enough of this…"

"Naruko," the third say sternly, "let me finish! Now as I was saying, I wanted to ask if you could help train her to control her fire like your son can control his sand," the third says.

"Sand, old man sand is nothing like fire, I can burn people if I touch then and what does sand do if you touch it? Nothing absolutely nothing!"

"She is more vocal then Garra and she looks well rested," the kazekage says and looks at her.

"What do you, oh now I get it, yeah Kurama lets me sleep as much as I want without taking over as long as I don't try to mess with his little fire barrier."

"I will train her," the kazekage says, "When can I take her?"

"Wait what, this isn't fair, old man shouldn't this be my choice?!"

"We will travel to the sand tomorrow and I will be accompanying you two," the third says ignoring her.

"I am not leaving without a fight!" And with that Naruko vanishes. She sits on a dock on top of a large lake that she trains at. _Stupid hokage, stupid kazekage, I don't need their help!_

**"I know about that Garra boy, he is worse off than you. He can't sleep and he only lives to kill people," **Kurama says.

_Well what am I supposed to do, just pack up and move to the sand for who knows how long?!_

"Naruko," Sasuke says and runs to her, "I thought you would be here."

"Hi Sasuke, I need a friend right now," Naruko sighs.

"Well this is the way to my house, what happened?"

"The hokage wants to move me to the sand!"

"For how long?"

"I don't know I just stormed out of there because they were talking like I wasn't there and I was just a thing they were trading!" Naruko punches the dock.

"Well I won't let them take you," Sasuke says and Naruko looks at him confused, "you said you don't want to leave so I will protect you from them."

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruko gets up but slips because part of the dock is wet. Sasuke grabs her hand before she falls in but she is burning him, "let go!" She pushes him away and she falls in.

"Naruko, are you ok?!" Sasuke puts his hands out, "grab on."

Naruko wants to but she knows she can't, "I can't Sasuke, I will just burn you again." Sasuke looks at his hand and it is burned very badly.

"I don't care just take my hand I will pull you up!" Naruko grabs the dock and pulls herself up and she is soaked, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I just feel like a wet cat," Naruko says laughing, but Sasuke does something stupid and hugs her. "Sasuke what are you doing?!" She pushes him away before he is hurt too badly.

"I know that I shouldn't touch you but I want to Naruko," Sasuke says, "let's leave the village together and then we can train together to help you control your fire and then we can…"

"Sasuke," Naruko says then Anbu comes.

"Kaji no Naruko, come with us," ones says he points a kunai at her; "you have been a bad girl Kaji."

"Let's go, and you," the other one looks at Sasuke, "stay away from her and go home little boy."

Naruko looks at him sadly, "good by Sasuke," she turns around, "let's just go already!" and she runs, the Anbu follow her and one puts the kunai away. He never intended on using it on Naruko but on the only person that she cares about that can be hurt.

"Wait out here," on says and the two Anbu men enter his office and Naruko sits down and waits for them._ Run, run away from everything._

**"Don't get any ideas Kit, you know our deal."**

_YES I DO, JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A MINUTE_, Naruko screams in her head.

**"You should count yourself lucky that I don't make you want to kill everyone and even talk to you, I let you spar that man instead of letting you watch him burn to the ground like he should have!"**

_I KNOW ALREADY, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK RIGHT NOW!_

"Kaji," the Anbu man says and she walks inside.

"Her name is Naruko," the third corrects him.

"I looks like you have cooled down," the kazekage says looking at how wet Naruko is.

"Yeah I just fell into a lake," Naruko says, "and I feel much better and now I know that this isn't my decision to make because I am a child. The third is the leader of the village and knows best so grandpa, when do we leave," Naruko says. The way she says it though makes her sound she is going to burn them alive.

"Tomorrow," the kazekage says, "go home and pack."

The third is about to stop him but it is too late, "the villagers destroyed most of my things and tried to burn me alive yesterday so my apartment is ashes, along with everything I used to own. I want to leave as soon as we can, please."

"We can leave now," the kazekage says, the third knows and they leave for the sand. Sasuke stops them at the gates though.

"Naruko, you are actually going to leave with them?!"

"Sasuke, please just go home," Naruko says, "This isn't my choice to make anymore!"

"No you always have a choice Naruko, you know what you can do," Sasuke says and Naruko holds her arms.

"GO home boy," the Anbu man says and pushes him, big mistake.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM," Naruko hisses and the Anbu man is on fire, the second one puts him out.

"Come on Naruko," Sasuke says.

"Naruko, we are leaving now before you have another episode," the kazekage says and they walk away.

"Good bye Sasuke," Naruko says, "I hope we can see each other again."

They walk away but Sasuke throws her something, Naruko catches it, "what is this," she holds it out and it has the Uchiha symbol necklace.

"Good luck," Sasuke screams to Naruko then leaves, "come home soon."

"Thank you," she mutters t herself and hugs it.

After a day of traveling they get to the sand, "welcome back kazekage – Sama," the guards bow.

They walk to the Kazekage's tower and two kids are standing there, the girl looks about nine and the boy looks about eight, the girl has blond hair in four pony tail in the back of her head and is wearing a long sleeve blues shirt with gray pants. The boy has brown hair and is wearing a long sleeve black shirt and blues pants. "Hi dad," the girl says.

"Naruko these are my children, Temari and Konkuro," the kazekage says, "and this is Naruko; she is going to be staying with us for a wail."

"Nice to meet you," Naruko tries to say respectfully, _I wonder what I can do to make sure they stay away from me, oh what prank should I pull on them?_ Kurama sighs.

"It is nice to meet you Naruko," Temari hold out her hand but Naruko crosses her. Temari lets her hand fall, "do you want to play a game?"

"Sure," the three children run out of the office.

"I guess they can introduce her to Garra, now hokage we need to talk about how long she will stay in the sand," the kazekage sits down.

"Yes of course," the hokage sits down too.

Naruko kicks the ball back to Temari, "this is really fun," Naruko says. A lot more kids are playing with them until one accidently kicks the ball on top of the gate.

"Sorry," he says.

Then sand brings it down to a boy with red hair and he holds it out, "here," he says

Naruko runs up to him and takes the ball, "thank you, do you want to play, we have an odd number."

The red head boy smiles but then a girl screams, "Naruko he can't play with us, get away from him before he kills you!"

Naruko looks back confused, "oh now I get it," Naruko throw the girl the ball, "do you want to play something else with me?" Temari and Konkuro run away to somewhere ele.

"You aren't scared of me?"

"Nope," Naruko says smiling, "are you afraid of me?"

"No, you are really nice," he says. They sit down on the swings, "I am Sabaku no Garra, or Garra of the sand," he says.

_What are the odds_, "I am Naruko Uzumaki, Kaji no Naruko or Naruko of the fire," she says smiling.

"Wow," Garra says.

"Do you want to get something to eat Garra?" Naruko asks, "are there any ramen shops in Suna?"

"Yes, follow me," Garra and Naruko go to the only ramen shop in Suna and the own in a jerk to Garra.

"Stay out you little," the owner starts.

Naruko looks at him angry, "hey we are paying customers, you should be nicer," Naruto takes out her frog wallet and shows him that she has a lot of money, "now should we go somewhere else or…"

"Please sit down," the man changes his tune.

"Wow how did you do that?"

"Easy, power of money," Naruko says and they eat. Later they are walking around Suna until two Konoha Anbu ninjas stop them.

"Kaji," he growls at Naruko, "where have you been, you have been missing for most of the day!"

"I was just hanging out with Garra, it isn't my fault that Temari and Konkuro ran away," Naruko counters.

"You are coming back with us now," one hold out a kunai.

"And what are you going to do with that, kill me or start a war with Suna and Konoha?" Naruko has them beat for once; they can't attack Garra or her.

"Just come with us, the hokage thinks you were kidnapped again," he says and pus his weapon away.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it," Naruko says, "and I will go back when I want to, he can make me move here but he cannot control where I go."

"Water style," one starts.

"Come with us or we will blast you with water."

"FINE," Naruko says annoyed, "and stop charging your stupid attack!" she looks at Garra sadly, "Sorry Garra I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Kazekage's tower," Naruko says.

"Let's go then," Garra says and they all walk back to the tower, "hello father," Garra greets the kazekage.

"Naruko where have you been," the hokage asks.

"Playing with other kids, is that a problem grandpa?"

"I see you met my son Garra, he is the one who will be helping you with your problem," the kazekage says.

"Problem, what problem Naruko?"

"Well, um it is easier to show you then tell," Naruko gives one of the Anbu men a kunai, "throw it at me as hard as you can," she says.

"Alright," he says and he throws it at her and Garra uses his sand to stop it.

"What are you doing, that would have killed you?!"

Naruko sighs grabs the kunai and stabs her hand, "just watch," the kunai vanishes into ash and fire appears in front of her hand, "I am called Kaji no Naruto for a reason," she hold out her hand it she is completely unharmed.

"You are like me," Garra asks.

"Yes, I guess I am," they smile.

"Dear Kami what have I done," the hokage says.

"Don't worry hokage, I can keep them under control," Kazekage gets up and walks to them, "it is late you two go to the dining room and then we will eat." They leave, "so are you sure about our agreement hokage – dono?"

"Yes I am, she will stay here until we want her back," the hokage and his Anbu leave, "but a good tip is to keep a water style user around her at night."

The kazekage walks into the dining room to see Temari and Konkuro on one side other table and Naruto and Garra on the other, "this is going to be a long year," he says and sits at the front of the table, after they eat everyone gets ready for bed. Naruko looks at her new room, a bed, a vanity with a mirror, and a dresser. There is also a closet full of Naruko's hand made uniform.

Garra walks in, "are you settling in ok?"

"Yeah thanks," Naruko says and buttons up her night shirt. She puts on her new night hat that looks just like her only one. "I am beat, what about you?"

"Oh um I don't sleep," Garra says hoping Naruko doesn't sleep either.

"Oh, well can you stay in here until I fall asleep please," Naruko asks, "it is a stupid habit now but I am used to feeling someone in the same room as me when I am trying to go to sleep."

"Sure," Garra says and he lay by her in her bed. Naruko falls asleep after a few minutes but Garra doesn't leave or move. He starts to feel tired to and accidently falls asleep.

**"Give the boy one night."** Kurama says to Shukaku.

**"Fine," **Shukaku says and lets Garra sleep without taking over his body.

"Did Garra fall asleep in here?!" Temari asks worried, "what if he hurts Naruko?"

"Well let's see, maybe he ran away," Konkuro says and they look in Naruko's room to see Garra and Naruko asleep. Temari screams and Naruko and Garra wake up and look at her.

"What is wrong?!" Naruko asks worried and looks around.

"Garra was asleep but he didn't turn," Konkuro says.

Naruko gets up, "well yeah, one night free be," Naruko says, "now please leave so I can change," Konkuro and Temari leave and Naruko changes. So Garra what are we going to do today? What is wrong Garra?"

"Why did you tell them to leave and not me when you changed?"

"Well I like you," Naruko says, "and don't want you to leave." Garra smiles and they go to the dining room and everyone can sense the change in Garra.

"Morning," the kazekage says, "did you all sleep well."

Everyone answers yes, except for Garra. After breakfast Naruko and Garra go out to train, "so how do you control your sand?"

"It is an automatic defense, I can't control it when it is protecting me but I can make it into move to attack," Garra raises his arm and the sand moves up with it.

"Cool," Naruko tries it but nothing happens, "well let's try this." Naruko makes it look like she is smacking someone and a large flam comes out.

"Do you have any moves you can use with it?"

"No not really," Naruko says, "I don't want to use it like a weapon, I want it to stop protecting me unless I am in real danger."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't touch anyone and they can touch me or the get burned," Naruko says.

"That isn't true, I touched you last night," Garra says the puts his hand on her arm, "and I am touching you now."

"What the, but he never let's," Naruko says confused.

"Let's make up a few moves for you to use," Garra says and she nods.

"She is learning faster than I thought," the Kazekage says, "In your opinion, when will she have control like Garra?" He asks Baki.

"I think she will be ready by the time the next chunnin exams rolls around and they are both genin," Baki says.

"Good," the kazekage says, "I will be putting her on the same team with my children and Garra, I hope you don't mine," he says but he doesn't mean it.

"She is probably going to be the only one who can keep Garra calm so it is fine," Baki says like he has a choice about it.

"Garra watch this," Naruko holds out both of her hands, lifts them up the slams them into the ground, "fire wave!" A large about of fire wave comes out and stops at the end of the training area, "I can make it bigger or smaller, and I can still control it," Naruko makes the flams go into the air the turns it into a dragon flying around, but the dragon just flies low, around Garra and Naruko so they don't draw attention.

"Garra, do you like it here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is everyone here mean to you," Naruko asks.

"Yes, my father has tried to have me killed a few times now," Garra says, "and everyone is scared of me."

"Well that is close to the story of my life, but I don't have any parents or blood related family still alive," Naruko says. "All I have is my one friend that I burned, a teacher who cares about me like I was his daughter. I almost killed him by burning him alive and being attacked by an angry mob doesn't help either," Naruko laughs a bit. "And now I was forced to move here, but I guess it is fine since you are my friend now," Naruto grabs his hand and he squeezes back.

**Well I hope you like the chapter : )**

**I have been thinking about this idea for a wail now and I hope it turned out ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**I change Naruko's and Garra's personalities some.**

* * *

**Five years later**

Naruko looks at the group of bandits and Garra is standing by her, "ready?" he asks.

"Let's go kill some people," Naruko says and they charge down into their camp. Baki, Temari, and Konkuro watch as people are killed by fire and sand until the leader is left.

"Enough," Baki commands and grabs the leader, "now why are you here?"

"It really doesn't matter, does it Baki – sensei, after he is dead then we won't have to worry about his little gang," Naruko smiles at him, "right?" Naruko plays with her sand headband on her forehead.

"You guys always hog the action," Konkuro complains.

"Well, then get faster bro," Naruko says, "and get ready faster, that make –up is going to be your down fall one day."

"It isn't my fault you decided to wash it all off of me in the middle of the night by dumping cold water on me!"

"Yes it is, you stole something from me yesterday and I still want it back," Naruko says looking at him.

"Oh no not again," Temari says and walks to Garra.

"Well you stole crow!"

"I was just looking at him, now give me back my necklace!"

"Not until you give me crow!"

"I will **_burn_** crow if my necklace isn't in my hand," she holds out her right hand, "in five seconds. Five," Konkuro stars digging through his pockets, "four, three, two," he puts it in her hand.

"There!"

"Thank you," she puts it on and then crow falls out of the sky and lands on Konkuro.

"How do you do that?!"

"I had some help," Naruko smiles at Garra and he lets the sand fall on Konkuro.

"I hate when you two team up," Konkuro complains.

"But they are stronger that when they work alone," Temari says.

"Hey if you four are done, we are going back home," Baki says and they go back to Suna.

"Hey Garra, lets to Konkuro's room and blow up his dolls," Naruko says and Konkuro is next to her.

"That sounds like fun," Garra says, "which on should we destroy first?"

"Let's destroy then in alphabetical order, so we will start with Ant then…"

"Naruko, Garra, please stop teasing Konkuro, he has had enough for today," Temari says.

"Oh I am just telling him his next punishment if he touches Garra or my stuff," Naruko glares at him and Garra does too.

"And this is why you need to stop stealing the glass pair's things," Temari says. Naruko and Garra got that nickname a long time ago when their attacks merged and turned into glass and stabbed the enemy. They thought it was cool so they made it a combo attack.

"Thank you Temari," Naruko says, "Oh that reminds me, Garra we still need to practice that combo move and we still need a new target," the look at Konkuro and smiles evilly.

"NO," Konkuro screams and runs home.

Baki and Temari look at Naruko, "what I was just going to ask if he could use his puppets to imitate a real person."

"Well from everything that just happened, it sounded like you wanted _him_ to be the target, not his puppets."

"Oh, oops," Naruko says, "let's go Garra," he nods and they leave.

Temari sighs, "What am I supposes to do with those two, Konkuro they are gone," Konkuro comes back; he was just transformed into a rock.

"That was too close," Konkuro sighs.

Baki sighs and the rest of the team goes to the Kazekage's office but Naruko and Garra bet them there, "oh hi guys, I saw him so I just told him about the mission, a big success," Naruko gives then a thumbs up and they leaves. Temari, Konkuro, and Baki stand in the office motionless for a second then Baki tells the Kazekage about the mission.

"Naruko already told me that," he says, "Temari and Konkuro you two may leave."

After they leave Baki says, "Is something wrong sir?"

"I am sending your team to Konoha for the chunnin exams and to help with the invasion, Naruko should be willing to help right?"

"Yes, and then Garra will help her, those two are almost in-spreadable," Baki says.

"You have seen the separate?"

"Yes when Temari makes Naruko sleep with her and has Garra stay in Konkuro's tent, Kami knows what goes on in there," Baki says.

Naruko shoots fire at Garra and he blocks with his sand shield, "remember Garra, you need to dodge too!" Garra nods and pulls her leg and makes her fall face first but her fire shield catches her. The fire doesn't hurt Naruko when it touches her but if she wears something that Kurama didn't put his chakra in then it will burn off all of her cloths. Naruko throws a few fire balls at him and gets up.

"You need to dodge too," Garra taunts and Naruko pulls him down with his own sand.

"Ha-ha," Naruko is laughing, "I am getting better at taking your sand Garra."

"Yeah well I am still Garra of the sand and you are Naruko of the fire, so I am better with sand than you," A large amount of sand surrounds Naruko.

"Crude," she says as it all falls on her, her fire defense activates and makes a large fire dome around her, but when Garra pulls away the sand Naruko is sitting in a glass dome. "Garra this isn't funny!

"What?" Garra can barely hear her because the glass is about three inches thick.

Naruko screams, "This isn't funny!"

"Oh," Naruko can hear him perfectly though, "hang on," he uses his sand and tries to break it but it is very strong.

"Let me," Naruko screams and Garra backs up. Naruko uses her fire like a blow torch and makes a door, "and I am free," Naruko says smiling after she kicks down the door.

"What happened?!" Temari asks, "I saw a large sand wave and then heard Naruko screaming!"

"I got stuck in a glass dome again," Naruko points at the new dome with a broken door.

"Garra you really need to stop doing that," Temari says, "you two can't hurt each other but you can imprison each other in glass, apparently."

"Sorry," they say together.

Temari pats them on the head, "next time this happens I am going to break it myself," Naruko looks at her scared, "with my fan."

"You want to cut me into a thousand pieces!"

"No I am going to send to dome into the air then you can destroy it," Temari says then using her fan she sends it into the air and Naruko melts it into nothing. "Or Garra can crush it."

"Actually he couldn't break this one," Naruko says smiling at him.

"I didn't want to crush you," Garra says and looks away.

"Well thanks for not crushing me," Naruko hugs him from behind.

"Hey dad wants us, I mean the Kazekage want to see us," Konkuro says correcting himself.

"I wonder what he wants," Naruko says and they go to his office.

"I am sending you four to Konoha," Naruko eyes widen at her old home's name, "to take the chunnin exams." The Kazekage notices Naruko's reaction, "Naruko I am not sending you there to stay, you will be coming back home with Garra, Temari, and Konkuro," he reassures her. "You four will also be helping us invade Konoha with the sound," he says, "you will leave immediately." They bow and walks to their rooms to back.

"Wow, after all these years I am going back to Konoha, well at least I have more control this time."

**"I can't tell if you are excited, sad, nervous or are going to be sick,"** Kurama says.

_Maybe a little of all four._

**"Calm down Kit, Garra is coming."**

Naruko takes a deep breath and throws an extra pair of her cloths in a bag with some pajamas, night cap, and a picture of everyone. Garra, Temari, Konkuro, the Kazekage, Baki, and herself are in the picture.

"Naruko," Garra says.

"Hi whats up Garra?"

"Are you ok with doing this?"

"What do you mean," Naruko asks and throws her bag over her shoulder.

"Destroying your old home," Garra says.

"This is my home now, with you guys," Naruko says, "but there are a few people I want you not to kill," Naruko pull out a list and hands it to him.

Garra reads it, "Sasuke Uchiha, Iruka, is that all?"

"Yes, everyone else can die, I will tell you if that changes," Naruko says smiling.

"Well can I kill then now?"

"No, we have to wait or the chunnin exams will be a pain, you can kill anyone who isn't on that list during the chunnin exams."

"Alright," Garra says and they walk to the gate.

"You two ready to leave?" Temari asks, "Garra, you didn't pack anything!"

"I don't need anything," he says.

"What about teady," Naruko asks, "or…" Garra puts his hands over her mouth.

"I will be right back," Garra vanishes then comes back with a bag pack over his shoulder, "there, happy?"

"Yep, as long as you remembered your medicine," Naruko says and Garra sighs.

"I am not taking it there," he says and they leave.

"What medicine?" Konkuro asks.

"Special sleeping pills so Garra can sleep without Shukaku taking over," Naruko explains. They travel for an hour in silent until Naruko says, "can we speed up please?!"

"Naruko, stop being impatient," Baki says, "We are staying at this pace." Naruko pouts for the next two hours until they give in and speed up so the get to Konoha a few minutes later.

"Stat your names are reason for being in Konoha," the guard says.

"I am Temari Sabaku; I am here to take the chunnin exams."

"I am Konkuro Sabaku; I am here to take the chunnin exams."

"I am Garra of the sand; I am here to take the chunnin exams."

"I am Naruko Uzumaki or Kaji no Naruko and I am here to take the chunnin exams."

"And I am Baki, I am there teacher," they show then there passports and they enter.

"Naruko Uzumaki is back," on guard says.

"We must inform the hokage," the other says.

"I am going to have to go to the hokage's office soon," Naruko says to herself, "well I am going to go and scare the crude out of people," Naruko says clapping her hands together, "I will go to the hotel later." Naruko leaves and Garra follows her but she doesn't know that. _First I will visit Sasuke!_

Naruko walks around town until she hears someone say her name, "Naruko, is that you?!" A girl says. When Naruko can see her she quickly notices her pink hair and large forehead.

"Yes it is me, hi Sakura," Naruko says with a fake smile. She always hated Sakura because she is just plain annoying with her fan girl antics.

"Where have you been, I knew you had fragile health but you just vanished from the village one day and Sasuke was so depressed. Oh Sasuke – Kun is going to want to know you are back!"

"Do you know where he is, wait my health is what?! I don't have 'fragile health,' I am perfectly healthy!"

"Well that is what the hokage told the school after you disappeared," Sakura says.

"I am going," Naruko makes a fist, "stupid old man!"

"Hey what is with that headband?!"

"Oh this," Naruko flicks her headband, "I am a Suna ninja now."

"What, but you were born in Konoha, you are supposed to be a Konoha ninja!"

"Well I was raised in Suna for five years and I never saw one Konoha ninja there to take me back here! Now unless you know where Sasuke is I need to go," Naruko says.

"Why where you sent to Suna?"

"Because I have a special barrier around me, just like someone else there, and he trained with me to control it," Naruko says then leaves. She sees Konkuro holding a little boy up by the front of his shirt. "Konkuro," Naruko says and grabs the boy, "let go off him," Konkuro lets go quickly and she puts him down.

"Thank you miss," Konohamaru says.

"Wow, miss, that is new, I always thought you would only call me boss," Naruko says.

"Boss, you are back!" Konohamaru says surprised and happy, "where have you been?!"

"You will have to ask your grandpa," Naruko mess up his hair, "did you take my old fashion."

"Yes I did, you used to wear goggles so am I!"

"Alright, but did you remember seeing me like that or did you see an old picture?"

"I was an old picture in grandpa's office of you two and he said you always used to wear goggles before you changed you cloths to a fire theme."

"Ok, thanks, now I have to look for someone," she looks at Konkuro and Temari, "and these are my siblings Konkuro is the one that lifted you up and Temari is the pretty one with the fan," Naruko says to Konohamaru then leaves.

"Siblings, that means I need to show my little sister that she can't push me around," Konkuro says.

"She will kill you," Konohamaru says and Konkuro looks at him shocked.

"Konohamaru, what is going on here?" Sasuke asks him.

"Sasuke nii – chan," Konohamaru says, "You will ever believe who is back! The boss is back, Naruko is back home!" Sasuke looks at him shocked then leaves quickly to find her.

_After all this time she is finally back, Naruko_, Sasuke thinks and looks around. Until he sees her with Garra, "Naruko," Sasuke says and stops in front of them.

"Hi Sasuke, long time no see," she says smiling the same way she always does.

"You haven't changed a bit," Sasuke says.

"Well we have both grown," Naruko offers, "oh Garra this is Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke this is Garra Sabaku, he is like me."

"So can you control it now?

Naruko hugs him, "what do you think Teme," she says then pulls away, "but I am not here to stay. I am going back to Suna after the chunnin exams."

"What why, this is your home Naruko! Why do you want to leave your home again?!" Sasuke asks.

"Naruko, I think we should leave," Garra takes her hand and he pulls her away.

"Dobe," Sasuke grabs her other hand, "what are you doing?"

"Sasuke, Garra, I um," Naruko never thought this would happen.

"Let her go," Garra says.

"You first," Sasuke activates his sharingan.

"Sasuke, when did you learn how to use your sharingan?" Naruko asks hoping to stop a fight.

"Training with Kakashi," he says.

"Oh my god I hate him," Naruko says, "he is so dumb. Um can you two let go if me now before you try to tear me in half?" Sasuke lets go but Garra pulls her behind her and makes a sand shield.

"Naruko met me back at the hotel," Garra says.

"Garra, he is on the list and no," she grabs his arm, "what is with you, why are you acting like this?"

"Naruko," Sasuke is about to attack until a strong wind hits all of them.

"I swear as soon as I take my eyes off of you two for one minute," Temari says standing in front of Garra and Naruko. "Why are you trying to attack my family?"

"We don't like it when people pick on our younger brother and sister," Konkuro says ready to use crow on Sasuke.

"Sister," Garra says confused.

Naruko whispers in his ear, "they are like my older siblings too and I guess it is vice versa." (I don't know if I spelled that right)

"Sister, Naruko is a Konoha ninja, she was born here and should have been raised here," Sasuke says, "Naruko."

"Sasuke will you just calm down, and will everyone calm down!" Naruko screams and a few sparks fly off of her.

"Hey looks who is back," one of Naruko's Anbu guards says, "hello Kaji."

She looks at him, "leave before I use you to take out my anger on," she hisses, "you were never very nice to me and I am ready to go and…" she stops talking and leaves. Garra follows her and Sasuke takes a different route.

Naruto sits on top of Hokage mountain and looks at Konoha, "oh Kami why did you hate me," she falls back.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks and sits by her.

"I am looking at the village, and you?"

"I was looking for you, you always go to the same two places, the dock near my house or up here," Sasuke says.

"I still have the necklace," Naruko says and takes it out from under her shirt, "but I'm sorry I can't stay here anymore."

"Why can't you stay here?!"

"I am not a Konoha ninja; I never finished school here so I never became an official Konoha ninja. I am a Suna ninja now and I have the headband to prove it," she plays with it.

"Then come back to Konoha, the hokage…"

"Oh the hokage can fix it right, well news flash Teme, he is the one who sent me to Suna in the first place and never came back! He gave me to Suna and to tell the truth if it wasn't for you and Iruka then I would never want to come to this stupid village again!"

"Naruko," Sasuke says sadly, "I still…"

"Naruko, we need to go to the hotel," Garra says.

Naruko gets up, "it was nice to see you again Sasuke," Naruko says and walks away with Garra. Garra holds her hand, "what is wrong?"

"I just want to hold your hand," he says and they walk to the hotel like that.

"Where have you two been?" Konkuro asks, "Maybe you two finally confessed your feelings for each other and are officially a couple?" He looks at them holding hands, "oh I think that I am right too."

Temari looks at them and they are both blushing, "I think you are right Konkuro, they do spend a lot of time together and we never know what they do when they share a room." Temari and Konkuro smile at them, "I think we should have 'the talk' with them."

"What is that," Naruko asks nervously, Temari grabs Naruko and Konkuro grabs and they pull them into their rooms and have 'the talk.'

Garra is holding his teady bear after Konkuro is done with 'the talk,' "I am going to kill wail you sleep tonight for telling me that horrible stuff. I am glad I can't sleep."

"Come on bro that is where children come from and that is what you are going to start feeling like soon, it is called puberty. All guys go through it and from the way you and Naruko are hanging out I think that this is soon. You don't want to be underprepared!"

**With the girls**

"And that is puberty for women in a nut shell," Temari says, "and that was where babies come from."

Naruko is holding the pillow, "I already had this talk once, why did you remind me of it! But I didn't know about that 'puberty' think, ah!" Naruko falls back on the bed.

"Oh, who had the talk with you?"

"Kurama," Naruko screams, "the demon fox inside of me was tired of me asking why kissing was special and went too far in his explanation!" Naruko is blushing and shoves the pillow in her face.

"But you are going to start it soon so I wanted to make sure you knew what was happening," Temari says, "do you have any questions?"

"Yes, can I go do something else now like kill someone, because I would rather sit in the desert without water and be on fire and die a slow and painful death rather than listen to this talk again!"

Temari is just staring at her blankly, "maybe I said it wrong," she says.

"No you covered _everything_, and now if you don't mind, if Konkuro is giving Garra the same talk then we are going to hear an explosion soon."

**With the boys**

"Garra come on, now calm down," Konkuro says, "you can't kill me. We when over this, I am your brother so you aren't allowed to kill me."

"Watch me," Garra says and the sand moves around him.

"Oh no," Konkuro runs out of the room and into the girl's room, "help Garra wants to kill me."

"Told you so," Naruko says and walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

"Did she tell you the same thing?"

"The girl version but yeah," Naruko says, "let's go to bed," they walk to their apartment, yes Naruko and Garra get their own apartment because everyone is scared of then in the morning.

The next day Baki can tell that Konkuro and Temari are trying to avoid Naruko and Garra. "Ok what happened last night wail I was gone?!"

"Konkuro and Temari gave us 'the talk'," Naruko says simply, "I have to see the hokage, and so I will be back later." Naruko leaves and goes to the hokage's office, she sees the same women at the desk and she still ignores her. Naruko walks into the third's office and see Sasuke yelling at him.

"You sent her to Suna and never brought her back even after she mastered her fire shield!"

"Sasuke, I am going to have to ask you to leave, I have an appointment soon, we can talk about this later," the third says.

"Oh please don't stop on my account. I thought my ears were burning and this explains why I couldn't stop sneezing on the way here," Naruko says shocking both of them.

"Naruko what are you doing here?"

"She is my appointment Sasuke, now please leave." Sasuke looks at Naruko then to the third and leaves. "Naruko please sit down," Naruko does, "how have you been?"

"Good, no one in Suna wants to kill me and I have a family there that loves me for me," Naruko says, "and you?"

"Fine," he says awkwardly, "Naruko I want to talk to you about your living area."

"Living area, are you going to ask me to move back to Konoha or are you going to ask me ever to come back?"

"To come back, I have sent for you several time but they never come back," he explains.

**"Stupid lying old man,**" Kurama growls.

"You are lying, I know you never intended to bring me back to Konoha and I will leave again as soon as the chunnin exams are over," Naruko gets up, "and if you ever lie to me then I will kill you myself," she leaves by making it look like she is destroyed by fire.

Naruko goes to Ichiraku and sits down without a word. "Hey you go, on the house," Teuchi says and puts down a pork ramen.

"Not hungry," Naruko says, "but thanks."

"You not hungry, that is a surprise, you were eating right in the sand right Naruko – chan?" Ayame asks worried.

"I just have too much on my mind," Naruko says.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No I had to leave to talk to the hokage this morning," Naruko says.

"Eat up, if you are so depressed that you can't eat then I think we need to take you to the hospital," Teuchi says.

Naruko sits up and starts eating, "this is still the best ramen in the world," Naruko says and finishes the bowel.

"That is more like it," Teuchi says and gives her a second bowel. After Naruko eats two more bowels she leaves and looks very happy.

"Naruko, where have you been?" Garra asks worried, "what did he ask you?"

"Garra," Naruko looks at him, "it was nothing, he just asked how Suna was treating me."

"Oh," Garra sighs a little with relief.

"Garra did you think if he offered for me to come back here I would come back here?"

Garra doesn't answer.

"I am hurt," Naruko hold her hand over her heart, "that really hurt me here, I can't believe you don't trust me that much," Naruko frowns at him and he looks at her shocked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Garra say quickly. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know that Naruko is joking with him. He thinks she is really mad at him for not trusting her to go back to Suna with him. So he does something that Konkuro told him that people do when they like someone, he uses his sand and pulls Naruko to him and kisses her. She is shock and really doesn't know how to react except to kiss back. They pull away from each other, "um."

"Yeah," Naruko says, now neither of them knows what to say. _Kurama what just happened?_

**"I told you this would happen sooner or later Kit, you just had your first kiss."** Kurama laughs, **"my little kit is growing up!"**

_Kurama this isn't funny!_

_Mother,_ Garra thinks, _what should I do now?!_

**"Get the girl,"** is all Shukaku says.

"Um the exams are going to start soon so let's go," Naruko says.

Garra grabs her hand, "um shouldn't we," Naruko pulls him.

"We don't want to late," Naruko says, "and I don't think there is anything to talk about, BF."

The whole time they are walking Garra is trying to figure out what BF is. They walk into room 310 easily because they go there before the pre-instructors.

"What do you think the first test is?" Naruko asks.

"I think it is a paper test," Konkuro says.

"Why paper," Naruko asks.

"Because we are in a class room," Konkuro says.

"Good point," Naruko says.

"Garra are you ok," Temari asks looking at Garra; he has been in a daze trying to figure out everything.

"Oh he just took some of Konkuro's advice and did something that I thought was sweet and now he is trying to figure it out," Naruko walks to the back of the room to see everyone else in her old class talking.

"Hi," Naruko says shyly.

Everyone looks at her, "Naruko," Hinata says and hugs her, "I am glad you came back from the sand."

"Well actually," she tries to say.

"Why did you leave in the first place," Neji asks.

"Yeah Naruko, why did you leave Konoha," Sakura asks this time.

"Well um," Naruko is still shaken from her first kiss and the questioning isn't helping.

"I bet you ran away so you wouldn't have to face anyone," Kiba says, "You are just a coward and a freak! Kaji," Kiba says.

"If you haven't noticed Kiba, Hinata is touching me and she isn't on fire," everyone notices now, "I left to learn how to control my gift and I am not a freak you stupid mutt boy. And one more thing Kiba to you my name is Kaji no Naruko, and I expect you to say that when you address me from now on," Naruko leaves and vanishes into the crowd.

"What a brat," Kiba says and he gets punched by two Hyuuga, Sakura, and a very irritated Sasuke He doesn't hold back either so when he punches Kiba last, Kiba goes flying into the door.

"Kiba you are so stupid," Naruko says smiling, she ever liked Kiba. He would always call her names and pick on her, he still does apparently. Naruko is going to introduce him to her new siblings and BF soon.

"Garra a Bf is," Temari is about to say but is interrupted.

"Listen up, I am Ibiki and I am your first instructor. Come up here and pick a number so we can start the first test a paper test." Everyone does and Naruko is sitting next to Hinata, Garra, Temari, and Konkuro and spread out everywhere else. "Now I have a few rules, rule one you cannot cheat, if you are caught cheating then you will lose two points. Rule two there are only ten points on this test, so if you lose all ten point then you and your team fails. Now Begin!"

Naruko knows Konkuro is using his puppet to cheat then giving the answers to Temari, Garra is going to use his third eye move, but Naruko doesn't know what to do to cheat without being seen. _I only loss two points for cheating right?_

**"Yes what are you thinking Kit?"**

_Taking someone else's test would be considered cheating, so I would just loss two points and not be failed right?_

**"Take Sakura's she is already done and knows all the answers."**

Naruko gets up and takes her blank test with her, she switches her test with Sakura, who is already done and sits back down. "Hey that is cheating," Kiba barks.

"And you are using your little dog on you head to cheat, so what I loss two points by my count you have already lost six so shut up," Naruko says and sits down. Sakura doesn't say anything and redoes the test.

_That was really gutsy,_ Garra thinks, _that looks really easy too, very Naruko. _Naruko lays on her test and goes to sleep until she feels a tug on her test then she punches the kid trying to steal her stole test. One of the men catches him, it was Kiba and he sits back down after the man informs him that he can't loss anymore points.

"Ok this is the last question, you can choice to take or not to take it but if you don't take the question then you fail but if you get the question wrong then you will never be allowed to take the chunnin exams again." People start leaving and Naruko looks back at Garra amused. After people stop leaving he says, "Well congratulations you pass the first test…" But before he can say anything else a black ball comes crashing through the window the opens up into a sign and a women comes out of it.

"I am Anko, your next instructor for part two of this test," she says proudly, "now follow me to your next area." Naruko and Garra get up and walk to the front of the room to her.

"Where to Anko?" Naruko asks and before Naruko relies it a sand barrier is in front of he and Anko is on it.

"Naruko, I though you controlled Fire," Anko complains, "put it down so I can give you a hug I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That wasn't me but," Naruko hurries behind Garra, "I am glad he put it up."

Anko takes then to the forest of Death, "now sign these forms and we will let you take the next part of the test, when you go inside you have to make it to the tower in five days with a Heaven and Earth scroll," she says.

Everyone I in the forest now, "so we need to get a Heaven scroll," Naruko says looking at the Earth scroll, "Garra should hold on to it."

"Why," he asks.

"If I us my absolute defense it will be burned to a crisp," Naruko says, "but with yours nothing will happen." Garra takes the scroll then a mist ninja attacks. Naruko quickly pins him to a tree with fire, and he is screaming in pain from it.

"Give us your scroll and we will kill you mercifully," Garra says.

He continues to scream, Naruko takes the heat away from the flames, "now speak or I will turn the heat back on."

"Ok, it is in my back pocket!" Naruko puts him down and he puts the Heaven scroll down, "please don't kill me!"

Naruko picks it up and gives it to Temari, "go crazy Garra," Naruko says smiling, "I already burned him and we promised him a quick death." One sand burial later they are going to the tower but Naruko stops.

"What is wrong Naruko," Konkuro asks.

"Sorry guys but," Naruko starts heading back to the beginning, "I will catch up later!"

"Naruko," Temari screams, Garra follows her but she is moving very fast so he is a few minutes behind her.

Naruko keeps going until she see Sakura holding Sasuke in her lap, "Sakura what happened?!"

She looks up an Naruko, "he bit Sasuke – kun," she cries.

"Who?!"

"Orochimaru," Sakura cries.

Naruko comforts her, "don't worry I will fix him, but we need to move somewhere else." They go to a hollow tree and she looks at the curse mark. _I am glad I am good at seals._

**"You are an Uzumaki, they are known for their seals!"**

Naruko puts a seal on Sasuke that stops the corruption from the seal and still lets him use it but it will still take a little of his chakra. Naruko is still putting the seal on Sasuke when they are attacked, "Naruko are you done yet?!"

"No I still need more time," Naruko says. The men are about to attack Sakura but a sand wall stops them and Naruko's fire wall in front of it.

"Hey," Garra says, "stay away from her," he looks at Naruko, "Naruko we need to go, what are you doing?"

"We can leave as soon as I finish this seal," Naruko says still working on it, "I just need another minute."

They sound ninja looks at her then at Garra, "are you going to attack her or retreat?"

The sound ninjas retreat and Naruko finishes, "done," sand picks her up and lifts her up to Garra. He takes her away with her back to Konkuro and Temari. "Thanks Garra," she says still being carried by the sand and Garra is sitting by her as Temari and Konkuro are running.

"Why did you leave?"

"My old friend was in trouble," Naruko says. They go inside of the tower and open the scrolls and a Konoha ninja comes out.

"Congratulations on making it to the tower," he says and is about to say something else but Naruko interrupts him.

"Can we go inside now, I am beat," Naruko says and he takes them inside an to their rooms.

"So girls with girls and boys with boys?" Temari asks because they have two rooms and two different keys.

"No, how about Garra and I room together and you two room together," Naruko takes the Key Temari is holding unlocks the room and they walk inside and Naruko locks it behind her.

**I hope you liked the new chapter. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**And yes it is Manga Ren**

After everyone gets to the tower only a few teams make it besides team sand. The hokage talks but Naruko ignores him until the preliminary fights.

The first match is Sasuke vs. a man named Yoroi. Naruko could care less about the fights but she watches anyway he knock him out by using his fire jutsu then using a move he calls loin combo.

Naruko and Garra talk about random things during the next two matches, like how the fire appears and why sand can fly around Garra.

A girl name Tenten is put up agents Temari, Temari wins easily because all Tenten dos is throw weapons at her and Temari uses her fan to deflect them.

After watching Shikamaru out smart Kin, it is Naruko's turn to fight. "Finally," Naruko says and jumps into the ring and Kiba walks in.

"Now I can prove who is better," Kiba says, "right Akamaru," his puppy barks but then cowers when Naruko looks at him. "What is wrong Akamaru, the scary one is up there, Naruko is easy prey," he tries to reassure his dog.

"Begin."

Naruko watches as Kiba charges at her and she just puts up a fire wall and when he hits it he falls back wares screaming, "Hot, hot, that was a dirty trick…" Naruko lights his head on fire.

"Now you will have to cool down," she says and after he puts his head out she says, "now forfeit before I have to burn Akamaru," Kiba looks at Akamaru in the small fire cage, "one small move and poof, grilled puppy."

"I forfeit," Kiba screams and Naruko releases Akamaru then picks him up, "put him down!"

"Shut up mutt," Naruko walks up carrying Akamaru then lets him go back to Kiba after he walks away from them but she knows she got her point across. Naruko watches as Neji beats the crude out of Hinata but he does care about her so she can't figure out why he hurt her so badly.

Garra and Lee are fighting next; this fight is an open and closed case. Lee is fast but when Garra catches him he forces him to forfeit or chooses death. Lee was smart enough to forfeit.

Naruko and Garra look around Konoha again, "so we have one month until then finals, so what should we do?"

"I heard Konoha has nice hot springs," Garra says and Naruko's face lights up. They sit in the mixed bathing area.

"This feels amazing," Naruko says and sinks in a little more.

"It feels nice but I also feel defenseless," Garra says looking at the water.

"It is fine, we both are kind of defenseless, remember water beats fire," Naruko says, "Just relax."

"Oh, look at this," a white hair man says, "hello," he says and sits down by Naruko and Garra glares at him, "and what is your name?"

"I am Kaji no Naruko," she says smiling, "and if you touch me then I will light you on fire."

"I am the toad sage Jiraiya," he says and keeps looking at Naruko's chest.

Naruko lifts his head, "my face is up here," she says annoyed.

"We should leave," Garra says and grabs Naruko's hand.

"No, no, I am sorry I will behave now, don't let me ruin your time together," Jiraiya says.

"Ok this is really bugging me," Naruko looks directly at Jiraiya, "do I know you?"

He looks nervous, "I would remember if I met someone as beautiful as you," he says and holds her hand.

Garra is irritated now, _no one touches her!_ Sand flies around Jiraiya "don't touch her!"

"Hey," he lets go but when he does he just makes it worse when Naruko jumps back screaming because he touches her chest, "I am sorry I did," but his nose bleed suggests otherwise.

"I am going to kill you," Garra says.

"Wait now I remember," Garra's sand stops, "it is nice to see you again pervy sage," Naruko says.

"Naruko, I would have never figured it out if you keep calling me Jiraiya, how have you been kid?" He pats her on the head and Garra moves the sand closer.

"Who is he Naruko, can I kill him?!"

"No, no, not yet maybe later," Naruko says, "he is my old teacher and god father, but a sucky one at that!"

"Where have you been?!" Jiraiya asks, "I came to visit and the hokage told me you don't live here anymore."

"Oh, that is because I am a Suna ninja," Naruko says smiling, "he gave me to Suna and now I live there."

"What, did the hokage go brain dead or something," Jiraiya stands up and Garra quickly uses his sand to cover Naruko's eyes and hands Jiraiya a towel.

"That is wrong on so many levels, put the towel on," Garra says and Jiraiya does quickly and Garra move the sand away.

"Sorry," he says blushing.

"Well see ya later," Naruko goes to the end of the bath and leaves. After Garra and Naruko get dressed they walk around town more. "That was a flash from the past."

"A good one or bad?"

"Good and some bad, he is a pervert," Naruko says and laughs a little.

"He never did anything funny to you did he?" Garra asks.

"No, he just writes funny books and not funny ha-ha books," Naruko clarifies.

"Hey Naruko," Sasuke says and catches her, "I am going to be leaving for training soon so I wanted to see if we could go out tonight, what do you say?"

"Sure that will be a good chance for us to catch up what time?"

"I will pick you up at five," Sasuke says then leaves and Garra is angry.

"What did I do?" Naruko asks still holding Garra's hand.

"Why did you agree to go out on a date with him?"

"It isn't a date, it is two friends catching up," Naruko says, "I don't like Sasuke like that, if anything, he is like my brother, like Konkuro is and I would never date my brother!" Naruko sticks out her tongue.

"I am glad to hear that," Garra says and they go back to the apartment. Naruko puts on her long fire jacket and looks in the mirror, "what are you doing?"

Naruko pulls on her hair ribbons to make sure they are tied, "knowing the Teme we might spar so I want to make sure my hair ribbons don't come out."

"Oh ok," Garra says and watches her walk to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Temari asks blocking her.

"Out to catch up with a friend," Naruko says, "now if you will," Konkuro stops her from getting around Temari.

"Who is your friend?" Konkuro asks, "I don't want you to go out with someone we don't know," Konkuro says, "little sister."

"Hi Naruko, are you ready," Sasuke asks from behind Konkuro and Temari, they turn around and look at Sasuke.

He is wearing his normal Uchiha artier, "who are you," Konkuro asks.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we met in town earlier," Sasuke says.

"No you are not leaving with him," Temari says.

"Temari," Naruko says, "this isn't fair, he is my friend!"

"No," she says.

"Why are you telling Naruko what to do?" Sasuke asks, "The Dobe can do whatever she wants."

"Well she is our little sister and we say no," Konkuro says.

"And she isn't a 'Dobe'," Temari adds.

Naruko sighs, "I will be back later," she says to Garra, she pushes pass her sand siblings, "see ya later." They walk away but Konkuro grabs her with his puppet strings.

"Konkuro, let me go," Naruko growls.

"Or what little sis?"

"Or this," Konkuro's head is now on fire, "should I continue?" Temari puts it out, "I can aim lower if you want."

Konkuro looks at her shocked, "you wouldn't dare," Naruko smiles evilly at him, "yes you would," Konkuro closes the door.

"Let's go before they notice," Naruko and Sasuke leave. Sasuke and Naruko sit in a nice restaurant, "well this place is fancy," Naruko says and they sit down.

"Yeah, I though you would want a change of pace," Sasuke says, "so what have you been doing in the sand?"

"Well, I have been living with my team, who you just met, and the Kazekage," Naruko says.

"So you are the adopted daughter of the Kazekage," Sasuke says and leans his head on his hand and stares at Naruko.

"Yeah I guess so, so what is new with you Sasuke?"

"Nothing really, girls fawn over me every day, the fan girls try to destroy my hearing, the usual," Sasuke says.

"So, have you told everyone that you are gay yet," Sasuke spits out his water.

"What, I am not gay, where did you get that idea?!"

"Well, you never show any interest in girls so I just assumed you were closet gay," Naruko says blushing out of embarrassment.

"I am straight," Sasuke says.

"Ok I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything," Naruko says, "just forget I said anything."

"It is fine, don't worry about it, the reason I don't show interest in those girls is because I already have my eyes on one," Sasuke looks at Naruko peacefully and smiles.

"Oh wow, well good luck," Naruko says smiling, "I hope it works out, have you done anything to show her you like her yet?"

"Yes but I don' think she realizes it yet," Sasuke says, "I gave her a necklace with my family crest on it but I think she didn't take it the way I wanted to."

"Oh," Naruko thinks, "how long have you two know each other?"

"Seven years then she had to leave but now she is back and may leave again," Sasuke says, _she doesn't get it, she is such a Dobe but she is a cute Dobe._

"Well take your chance and tell her because she could leave again without knowing how you feel," Naruko says, "if you like her then take a leap of faith, wait for the perfect moment and tell her you like her and you want her to stay."

"Ok thanks, I will take your advice," Sasuke says, Naruko smiles at him oblivious to what she just told him to do was wrong because she is taken, but she doesn't know he likes her. After dinner Sasuke walks her home and Garra opens the door immediately.

"Hello Naruko, Sasuke," Garra grows Sasuke's name, "it is late Naruko you should get some rest."

"Alright," she smiles at Garra and he lightens up, "bye Sasuke, and good luck with your training," she hugs him and goes inside.

"Go and get ready for bed," Garra tells her and she walks away.

Garra and Sasuke glare at each other for a long time until Sasuke says, "I hope you have been taking good care of my Naruko because I am going to be taking her back soon."

"Naruko is staying with us," Garra says, "and you will not change her mind."

"Well will see about that Garra," Sasuke says, "Good night Dobe!" He says to Naruko then leaves and Garra closes the door.

"He is a Teme," Garra says and sits down on the bed.

"Who is," Naruko asks as she puts her night cap on, "are you talking about the Teme or another erson you think needs to be called Teme?"

"Sasuke," Garra says, "I don't like him."

"I though you wouldn't, he is little possessive of family sense he watched his older brother murder his whole clan," Naruko says.

"Oh," Garra say, "I understand," and Naruko hugs him from behind and he can feel her smiling. Garra isn't going to tell Naruko what he said about her tonight, it won't matter soon anyway. As soon as the invasion is over they will go back home to Suna and forget all about this.

"You know I am yours right?" Naruko says and kisses his check.

"Yes I do," Garra says, he makes her move in front of him and hugs her back, "I don't want to loss you though," Garra says.

"I am not going anywhere," Naruko says and she falls asleep in his arms. Later Garra tucks her in to bed and sit on top of the hotel. He looks out at everything and just lets his mind wander.

**Day before the chunnin exams**

"Ok, so what should we do," Naruko asks as she hands upside down from the ceiling.

"First you need to come down before someone comes in and scares you down," Temari says walking close enough to catch her if she does fall.

"I am not going to fall."

"That is what you said when first tried it, you got half way up the wall than," Konkuro makes a whoosh sound, "next thing anyone knows you are in a sand glove made by Garra."

Naruko pouts, but still doesn't come down, "what are you guys doing," Garra asks and looks at Naruko.

"Well I am standing on the ceiling and they are trying to get me down," Naruko says.

"Did they try this," Garra jumps on the ceiling and walks to her.

"No you don't," she runs away and Garra follows her.

"Be careful," Temari says, Temari and Konkuro watch and try to stay ready to catch them, they don't care about the defenses, and they can catch them if the defense is late.

Baki walks in to see Garra chasing Naruko on the ceiling and Konkuro and Temari following them on the floor, what are you doing!" HE screams getting everyone's attention.

"Training," Naruko says, "chakra control," Baki looks at her un-amused, "do you want us to get down?" Baki nods and they flip off of the ceiling and land feet first on the floor, "happy?"

"Remember the plan, the invasion is tomorrow and we don't need you two acting like children," he looks at Garra and Naruko.

"Well last time I checked, we are still children," Naruko say smiling, "so I am going out to play," Naruko runs passed him.

"Hey," Baki says but Naruko is already gone, he glares then looks back at the sand siblings, "just make sure the plan goes down correctly, and Garra," Garra looks at him, "make sure Naruko isn't a distraction." Garra looks irritated but nods and Baki leaves.

Garra walks over to the bed and knocks on it, "he is gone."

"Good," Naruko crawls out from under it, "he is being a grouch."

"You did tease him again," Garra says, Konkuro and Temari are staring at them.

"What, did you think you are the only one who can do that trick rock boy?" Naruko asks looking a t Konkuro, "that is why I never explain myself; you already heard my explanation wail you were hiding."

Konkuro sweat drops, "how long have you know that I do that?"

"Since the bandit mission and I just assume you use it all the time," Naruko says, "so Garra, do you want to spar to loosen up for tomorrow?" Garra nods and they leave.

They go to Naruko's old training area in the wood and spar, "should we use them or just hand to hand?"

"Um, last time we did that and they always came automatically anyway, but I also got yelled at by Kurama," Naruko says.

**"Hey when did you learn my name?!"**

_I learned it a little wail ago,_ Naruko smiles.

"Ready," they start. Naruko starts by throwing fire balls at Garra and his sand shield blocs them all. He tries to pull her back with his sand but this time she uses her fire to stop it.

"To this time," she says smiling. They both hear a crunch sound from behind the trees and they both look over, "who is there, come out now or we will kill you!"

"OK," Lee comes out, "I am sorry for spying but…"

"Hey you two get out here," Naruko says looking in the tree and Neji jumps down with Hinata.

"You are as vigilant as ever," Hinata complements.

"Who are they?" Garra asks.

"Lee, the one you almost killed, and Hinata and Neji, remember last night you said there fight made you think about your old relationship with your siblings."

"Oh now I remember," Garra says, "why were you spying on us?"

"Well I wanted to see if Naruko could come over," Hinata says.

"I am not leaving her alone around you, no offence," Neji says and Naruko waves his off.

"And you," Garra says looking at Lee.

"I wanted to see if we could spar," Lee says, "the power of youth is strong in both of you," fire appears in his eye and Garra looks at Naruko.

"I didn't do it," Naruko says, "but Lee, you will just get beat up again, you might have a better chance of beating me," Naruko says sarcastically but it doesn't sound like sarcasm.

"Alright then I will fight you!"

"Um, I was… Never mind, ok let's do this," Naruko says, Garra and the Hyuuga walk away to give Lee and Naruko space. "Hey Neji pay attention because this is how our fight is going to go!" Naruko taunts.

"Begin," Garra says and Lee charges at her, she just puts up her fire shield and Lee is now holding his foot.

"Ouch," he says hitting his foot, "that was hot," Lee says, "what the," he looks around to see four fire pillars.

"I though you said no killing" Garra says.

"What," Lee says and quickly gets out of the pillars but the follow him, Naruko is making them move and as he runs the get closer until he stops and they are an inch away. Lee can't feel any heat from the fire though, "wait," Lee walks through one of the pillars, "these aren't hot."

"Correct, but if I was fighting seriously then you would be toast," Naruko says.

"Your right," Lee says.

"Wow Naruko, that was cool," Hinata grabs Naruko's arm, "but now you are with me," Neji grabs her other arm and they pull her away.

"What just happened," Garra asks now that the two Hyuuga and Naruko is gone.

"She just got taken to do a Hyuuga day probably, ugh, Neji man everyone on our tea do it and it was boring, I wasn't allowed to train at all."

"Hyuuga day?"

"It is like a spa day that is made for boys and girls," Lee says, "but the boys always end up looking like girl when they leave." Garra starts to walk to town, "where are you going?"

"To get Naruko," Garra says simply.

"Do you know where to look?"

"No, I will just look everywhere."

"I can show you where she is," Lee says, "follow me," he says and they start walking.

"A Hyuuga day," Naruko says in disbelief, "why are we doing that before the exams?!"

"A Hyuuga always has to look their best and so should there opponent," Neji says when they walk into the Hyuuga spa. The women lead them into a room and three people wash their hair. They drink tea as they brush it out and give them a trim, but it took them the longest to do Naruko's because they would continually complain to her about how her ends are burned and how she should take better care of her hair.

"I always wonder why your hair looked so soft," Naruko says looking at her hair now and how it is super soft.

"Next," Neji leads Hinata and Naruko into the next room.

"He comes in here more than me," Hinata says and Naruko laughs. In this room they get there nails done.

"Would you like a clear coat?" the women asks and Naruko looks at Neji and Hinata getting clear coats but Neji is asleep.

"Can you do flams?" The women nods and paints her nails black then paints small red and orange flames at the tips of her nails. "Cool," Naruko shakes Neji when everyone's nails dry, "wake up!"

Neji sits up, "next room," and he pulls Naruko and Hinata, "does he always fall asleep?"

"They always have him fall asleep so they can paint the clear coat," Hinata whispers and Naruko remember the tea. In the finally room they just sit in a mixed bath that only consists of Neji, Hinata, and Naruko, they all have bathing suits on. Neji and Naruko have their hair up in a bun. Neji is wearing blue trunk, Hinata is wearing a light purple two piece and Naruko is wearing a orange two piece but not by free will.

"I guess that wasn't as back as I thought, except for the forced change, " Naruko says, "but you guess know Garra and Lee will be here soon."

"Why," Hinata asks.

"Because Garra doesn't like leaving me alone and if I just leaned Neji's philosophy, I bet you took your team here."

Neji nods, "Gai – sensei and Lee wouldn't sit still the whole time," he says annoyed.

And right on cue Lee and Garra come in, "hi Neji," Lee says and two women followed them.

"You can't come in here," she says. Naruko gets up and Garra blushes at her two piece bathing suit.

"Garra," she says, "Neji can…"

Neji nods and they two women pull them away and after hearing some fighting and cursing from Garra the two come back in in swimming trunks, Garra's are red and Lee's are green like his jumps suit.

"What the heck," Garra hisses at the three women staring at him.

"Don't worry they do that to everyone," Lee says and jumps in; Garra walks in and sits by Naruko.

"Lee, you can't just jump in!" Neji says, Neji, Hinata, and Naruko are now wet from the splash.

"Come on Neji it is fun!" Garra mentally adds Neji, Hinata, and Lee to the not kill list, he finds them interesting.

"I am not jumping in, Lee that is agents the rules," Neji says, then a wave of water hits him because Naruko jumped in the swims back to her spot.

"That was fun," Naruko says giggling, "and it is deep enough so you can jump from higher places than the floor, I mean come on this looks like a giant pool, but it is warm."

Neji sighs, "no more jumping in."

Naruko goes over to Lee who is swimming around, "well if we can't jump in, he never said anything about _throwing_ people in," Naruko whispers to him the swims back and sit in the water.

Lee smiles and dives under water, a few seconds later Neji is pulled under, "Neji nii-san!"

Lee come out of the water holding Neji over his head, "Lee, put me down!"

"OK," Lee throws him in. Everyone laughs, except for Neji, but even Garra laughs a little.

"That is it Lee," Neji gets out of the water and gets into a fighting stance.

Lees runs into the water, "remember Neji 'no training in the water,'" Lee says imitating Neji. But right now Neji didn't care; he walks on the water to Lee.

"But Lee I am on the water," he say smiling.

"Oh no," Lee dives under.

"Wow, a spa day and a show," Naruko says and Hinata scots closer to her, "you Hyuuga must have a lot of fun."

"Have never seen Neji nii-san so mad," Hinata says.

"Oh, wait until our match tomorrow," Naruko says and gets up, "thank you for the hospitality but we need to go," Naruko and Garra get up and goes into the changing room then she walks back out annoyed, "where are my clothes?!"

Lee pops back up, "the Hyuuga da last all day and they keep your old cloths and give you new ones later," he ducks back down before Neji hits him.

"He is right," Neji says.

"Can we just have out cloths back?"

A women walks in holding several different types of cloths with everyone's names on one pair, "please change and we will start dinner," she says and puts the cloths down and leaves.

Naruko picks up what she left her, a black shirt with flames on the sleeves and bottom of the shirt and it looks like they are rising as she looks around the shirt and black shorts.

Garra looks at his, a red shirt with black jeans and on the back of the shirt it says, 'sand man.'

Neji puts on his normal cloths minus the weapons, and Hinata is wearing a kimono. Lee puts on what the women left him, a green baggy shirt and dark blue shorts. Garra and Naruko look at Neji, "will you two get dressed already?" They sigh and put on the cloths but there's also come with accessories.

"You are kidding me," Naruko says as Neji ties her hair ribbon in her hair then helps her put on the fire headband. It just has flames on it and the end stops at her side, "why is it so long?!"

Garra can't find his gourd and to replace it he is given two pouches full of sand that hocks to his sides. The women that work there also inform them that they sent all of their things to their apartment.

"Well this is perfect," Naruko mutters and what is that," Naruko asks Garra and points to his sand pouches.

"According to Hinata, they are smaller versions of my gourd," Garra says and some of the sand flies out then back in, "see."

"Oh," Naruko says, everyone sits down at a large table. After everyone eats they sit around and it looks like they are a giant family.

"That was delicious," Lee says, "but now me tea is cold."

"I go it," Naruko throws a little fire ball and the tea starts steaming, "I am a human candle," she says and falls back.

Garra looks at her then looks at her drink, "this is water right?"

Neji takes it, "no it isn't, why did someone give Naruko sake?"

"Sorry," the woman says, "I will get her water right now."

"Wow, Naruko is a light weight," Lee says.

"Speak for yourself," Neji says and looks at his drink really quick, "you cannot have alcohol!"

"Why, am I bad?"

"You go berserk!" Neji says and remembers how he destroyed the restaurant after taking a slip of sake.

"Oh," Lee says.

"I am not drunk," Naruko sits up, "I just a little dizzy."

"How much did she drink?" Garra asks worried then sees the empty bottle, "I am so going to get yelled at," Garra says shaking the empty bottle.

"You can always kill them," Naruko says.

"Yeah you are drunk," Garra says, "and I am going to assume this is strong," he hands the bottle to Neji and he nods. "Ok we are leaving," Garra helps Naruko up and they leave, her checks are a little pink and she keeps giggling randomly. Garra ends up carrying her back and Konkuro and Temari are waiting.

"Hey guys where have you two been, what is wrong with Naruko?!"

"She accidentally drank some sake," Garra says and lays her on the bed.

"What is with the new cloths," Temari asks, "and why are your normal cloths here before you were?!"

"We were hanging out with some friend and then this happens," Garra says, "now stop yelling at me before something happens!"

"Wait friends?" Konkuro asks.

"Yeah," Naruko sits up, "Neji, Hinata, and Lee," she smiles, "and I am not drunk!" She falls back on the bed and Garra pats her on the head.

"Alright," Temari says, "good night you two," they leave confused, happy, and surprised.

The next morning Garra and Naruko put on their normal cloths, "hey Garra," he looks at her, "why does my head hurt?"

"You got drunk last night," Garra says, "from one bottle of strong sake."

"Ugh," Naruko says, "that makes sense but why was I drinking?'

"It was a mistake."

"Did I say anything stupid?"

"You said, 'I am a human candle', and fell backwards then denied you were drunk for the rest of the night," Garra says.

"Oh my god," Naruko says and blushes.

**Ok kind of a filler but I thought it was good and needed.**

**I hope you liked this chapter : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The crowd is excited to see Naruko and Neji fight but Naruko is just board, _it doesn't matter if I win or not, but where is the Teme?!_

**"He will come Kit, just concentrate on your battle. You can even toy with him until he either passes out or forfeits to buy him some time,"** Kurama says.

Before Naruko know what is going on Neji is charging at her. She uses the flams the make him jump back and she sits down and crosses her legs. Garra see this and sighs, _she is going to toy with him, why?!_

"Stand up," Neji says, "I don't want to attack you like that."

"Oh, I am fine, go ahead and attack all you want, you won't even touch me," Naruko says smiling.

Neji charges at her again but every time he tries to attack her the flams come out of nowhere and threaten to burn him. Neji realizes her can't attack her with his normal attacks, "are you even going to attack me?" He asks.

"In a few minutes," Naruko lies down and the crowd gets annoyed, they know she can finish this fight quickly but she doesn't.

Neji glares at her, "water style," Naruko perks up, "water bullets!" Water bullets shoot at her and she jumps in the air.

"Whoa," Naruko says, "when did you learn water styles, never mind," Naruko smiles, "this will make this a little more fun, well at least for a little bit," Naruko smiles evilly and Konkuro and Temari looks at each other.

"You don't think she is going to do _that_ do you?"

"No way, she isn't that stupid," Konkuro says then they both realize they are talking about Naruko and look at the field worried.

"I learned that just because of you," Neji says and Naruko appears behind him.

"I am honored but you know that my fire defense isn't my only attack right?" Naruko kicks him in the back, "I am also skilled in taijutsu." Naruko's fire rings around Neji and form a cage, "but I still like fire, so forfeit or I will burn you!"

"Water style, water bullet!" His attacks turn into steam.

"Oh I am sorry, did I put you under the impetration that those water bullets could defeat my fire, sorry for the false advertisement," Naruko says, "so your answer?"

"I..." Neji looks around then feels the heat radiating of the cage getting hotter and Naruko sits down.

"Take your time," she says and lies down.

"I forfeit," Neji says and Naruko puts down the fire cage then stands up.

"Don't feel down Neji, we can have a real battle later," Naruko says.

"Winner Naruko!"

Neji has to go to the medical center because he got terrible burn on his hands, "that took a long time," Temari says worried.

"Really, I was just toying with him, I wanted to try to by Sasuke some time to get here," Naruko says and lean on her hand, "but I got tired of burning Neji's hands."

"You were burning him, he barely touched the fire."

"Oh, every time he did touch it I make the heat rise and I went a little too far," Naruko says.

"Next match is Shino vs. Konkuro."

"I forfeit," Konkuro says.

"Ok, Shikamaru vs. Temari." They both go down to the area.

"Hey Garra come with me I want to talk to you," Naruko drags him away.

"Is something wrong?" Garra asks.

"You seem a little bummed why?"

"Konkuro told me what BF means and I respect your decision" Garra says sadly.

"What are you talking about, are you sad that I called you my boyfriend?!"

"Your what, can you say that again?"

"My BOYFRIEND, what do you not like me like that or something, oh my god this is embarrassing!"

"No, no I do, I want to be your boyfriend but…" Garra trails off then starts talking again after he sees Naruko's death glare and it is worse that his. "Konkuro told me BF means best friend."

"Yes if I said it to another girl! Tell me exactly what you two said."

**Flash back**

"Konkuro," Garra says.

"Whats up."

"You said I could ask you anything right?"

"Yeah," Konkuro looks at his little brother, "is something wrong?"

"Yeah, um, what does BF mean?"

"Who called you BF?"

"Naruko," Garra says, "why?"

Konkuro sharply inhales, "ouch, I am so sorry dude," Konkuro puts his hand on Garra's shoulder, "you've been friend zoned."

"Friend zone, what is that?"

"Well, it is a women's way of saying that they like you as a friend and nothing more, you know it is like them trying to say they don't want to go out with you without actually saying it."

"Really," Garra says, "why didn't she just say it," Garra walks to the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"To talk to her," Garra says, "I want to ask her myself to make sure."

"NO, if you do that then you will seem desperate and unappealing, just wait it out until she talks to you then you will seem better to her and then it will be easier to get her to date you," Konkuro says. Garra nods and leaves. (I asked one of my guy friends and they actually told me this -_-,)

**End of flash back**

"Konkuro you little, I am going to kill you," Naruko says and storms back to the waiting area and Garra follows her. Temari flies back up into the waiting area and Naruko punches Konkuro in the face and he falls to the ground.

"OWCH, WHAT THE HECK NARUKO!" Konkuro screams holding his check.

"I'm sorry did I do it wrong? I was trying to slap some sense into you, how dare you tell Garra I did that to him!" she starts talking sweetly and finishes growling.

"YOU PUNCHED ME, NOT SLAP!" Konkuro corrects her, but Naruko knows she punches him so because he corrected her she smacks him in the face.

"Better?" Konkuro holds his throbbing checks.

"What did you tell Garra?" Temari asks.

"I told him what BF means."

"It means boyfriend not best friend," Naruko hisses and that scares him worse than when she growls. Temari smacks herself, _this is not good._

"Garra vs. Sasuke," the announcer calls and Sasuke is already in the fighting area, Garra walks down and is happy that Naruko and him are now together.

The fight starts, Sasuke attacks Garra but he uses his sand to deflect him. Sasuke gets faster and Garra's sand is barely able to keep up with him. "Garra forgot he can actually fight," Naruko mumbles and Konkuro finally gets up but falls back down when Naruko looks at him, "stay down."

Garra surrounds himself with sand and Sasuke charges up his chidori, "oh no he is trying to transform now!" Temari says, Konkuro jumps up and looks at the battle ignoring Naruko's murderous aura. Sasuke hits the sand and goes through it but everyone sees Shukaku's hand. The sand falls and Garra is wounded and bleeding!

"Garra!" Naruko screams.

"Mother what is this, oh," Garra smiles cruelly, "he made me bleed like Naruko did."

Temari and Konkuro looks at Naruko, "what did you really think that all of our battles end with me becoming a human snow globe?"

White feathers start to fall and the invasion starts, Temari and Konkuro jump into the fighting area and get Garra. Baki covers them as they escape and Sasuke follows them. Naruko looks up at the Kazekage holding a kunai to the hokage's neck, "time to finish this." She looks back at where Garra and her sand siblings fled, "I will help them in a minute!" Naruko jumps into the barrier before it closed and see Orochimaru holding the kunai to the hokage's neck, "well this make this a lot easier."

They look at her, "oh Naruko – chan, did you come to watch me kill the hokage?"

"Naruko," the hokage screams, "what are you doing run away!"

Naruko points at the hokage, "you shut up, I am done listening to you!" the she looks at Orochimaru, "and you well, sorry but," Naruko uses her flams and Orochimaru jumps back, "I am still mad about the little 'gift' you left on Sasuke's neck."

"So you are defying me, your Kazekage?"

"No, I am doing things the way I want to for once and now you get a choice, leave or burn!" Flams start chasing Orochimaru and he retreats.

Naruko looks at the hokage as all of his Anbu come in and she leaves, "Naruko wait!" Naruko ignores him and runs to Garra and Sasuke's fight. But what she sees isn't a fight, it is a torture.

The one tail slaps Sasuke back and is holding Sakura to a tree and trying to kill her, "hey stop it!" Naruko screams but no one hears her. She saves Sakura first by destroying the tree and catching her when she falls; she puts her down in a safe place and goes to Sasuke and Garra's fight. Sasuke charges at Garra with a large black tattoo all over his body but Garra in the one tail form still smacks him away like he is a fly, "I won't loss to you!" Sasuke screams as he tries to get up and he walks to Sasuke ready to kill him.

"Garra," Naruko screams and appears in front of Sasuke, "stop it Garra, you can't kill my friend!" The Shukaku laughs and Naruko looks at him, her eyes turn red and fox like. "Let me try again," she says coldly, "stop Shukaku or you can deal with Kurama."

Shukaku looks at her scared, **"you wouldn't dare brat!"**

"Try me," Naruko says, "I will do anything to protect people who are precious to me and right now you have one held hostage and are threatening to kill the one behind me," Sasuke listens to how Naruko's voice changed. It is usually sweet, nice, and warm but right now it is cold, threatening, and to say in a word, murderous.

**"Fine,"** the sand falls and Garra appears on the ground and he gets up slowly, **"you picked one hell of a woman,"** Shukaku say to Garra and Garra nods as he gets up but doesn't like what he sees.

"Are you ok Sasuke," Naruko asks looking at Sasuke, the cures mark retracts and she helps him up.

"I have been better," he says and looks at Garra glaring at him.

Garra flies up to them using his sand, "are you ok?" she asks looking at Garra, "you did get hit in the shoulder." Naruko looks at his arm and it is healed, "good it is all healed," she sighs with relief but she doesn't feel the tension between Garra and Sasuke.

"Garra, Naruko!" Konkuro says as he goes to them, "where is Temari?"

Garra looks shock when he says her name, "Garra what did you do to her?"

Garra points at the tree Temari is stuck in, "thank goodness," she says, Konkuro helps her out but Sasuke watches them cautiously.

"We should leave now," Konkuro says and they all nod.

"By Sasuke, I will have to come visit again," Naruko says and Sasuke grabs her arm before she leaves, "is something wrong?"

"I..," he stops and looks away, "you shouldn't leave, I talked to the hokage and he said you can come back if you want."

Naruko hugs him and the sand team is watching her, "bye, but I won't be gone for five years this time," Naruko unlaces his fingers from her arm and she leaves to catch up with everyone but runs into Konkuro, "KONKURO!" They all run as fast as they can, except for Garra who is running behind them because Naruko didn't see him.

Sasuke watches her leave sighs, picks Sakura up. He looks back when he hears Naruko scream but calms down when he hears someone screaming, 'I am sorry!' He waits for a minute then goes to Konoha.

Naruko sits in her room very annoyed; she caught Konkuro and beat him up very badly. Temari got away and Garra ran with her the rest of the way. Garra walks into the room with food and they sit on her bed and eat in silent.

**A week later**

Temari walks in, "hi guys," she says and walks in slowly ready to run back out the door because Naruko knows how to hold a grudge.

"Hi," Naruko says with a half-smile, "what is wrong?"

"Well," she starts, "the council wants to talk to you two." Naruko sighs and gets up, Garra follows her out.

Garra walks in first and Naruko follows him in, "good, sit down you two," a woman says. They sit down in the front, "do you know why we called you two here?"

Naruko shakes her head, "because we are jinchūriki," Garra says.

"You both were raised by and cared for by the previous Kazekage and we are looking for a new one," a man says.

"You want us to be the new Kazekage?" Naruko asks.

"One of you," the women says, "you are both capable of doing it but we don't know who to choice."

"Garra can have the job," Naruko says and gets up.

"What," everyone in the room screams; she can tell they wanted her to do it.

"Well I already have a goal and to do it I can't be restricted to leave the village. And I have a problem with people watching and protecting me at all time, I brings back bad memories," Naruko walks out the door.

"Hey come back here," the woman says and chases her down the hall until she stops.

"What, you already have you Kazekage so why do I need to stay?"

"Just come back," she sighs and they walk back in and Naruko sits down, "now before I was interrupted, the one who doesn't become Kazekage will become the right hand man and head guard of the Kazekage." Naruko and Garra look at each other, "still want to quit Naruko?"

Naruko starts laughing, "now I get it, you are doing this to makes sure neither of us betrays the village and we can be controlled."

"I will watch her with my life," Garra says and the conical nods.

"Then it is agreed, Naruko will become the next Kazekage."

"What, no, no," Naruko stands up, "I refuse!"

"'I already thought of something," Garra says, "we will both work as Kazekage, but Naruko will be in the shadows most of the time as the shadow Kazekage."

"So I get to do all the paperwork," Naruko asks smiling.

"We can split it," Garra says.

"That works for me, but this doesn't leave this room, understand!"

"Yes," they all say, "Kazekage – Sama."

Naruko and Garra sit in the Kazekage office, the moved in a second desk but it is smaller. Naruko sits at the bigger one and Garra stands by her as the look over the paperwork, "do you understand any of this?

"No," Garra says and they read over it again.

"What did he do in hear," Naruko asks looking at all the unsigned papers, "This will take us an eternity to finish!" Naruko makes a hands sign, "Shadow clone no jutsu!"

After an hour of signing and editing papers the finish all the paperwork, "finally done," Garra says and sits at his desk. "I didn't think this was supposed to torture."

"That was horrible," Naruko says and all of her clones disappear.

"Kazekage – Sama," Temari walks in, "um…"

"What Temari," Naruko whines.

**"DON'T EVER WHINE AGAIN KIT!"** Naruko winces.

"Here," she puts down some papers and they both groan.

"What is wrong with these people?!" Naruko says and Garra rolls over to her desk and they read it, "we need to go o Konoha now," Naruko puts on her flame jacket.

"Temari and Konkuro, you two will be helping us get him back to Konoha," Garra says and they all leave Suna.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Naruko speeds up and so does Garra. Temari, Konkuro, and Garra go off to help other Konoha ninjas and Naruko goes straight for Sasuke. She sees him at the valley of the end, "Sasuke!" she screams and use her fire to stop him from walking away, "what are you doing, why are you leaving Konoha?!"

Sasuke looks at her, _she is the same as ever, rash and still cute at the same time, but I know I lost her when she left Konoha._ "I am going to train with Orochimaru," he says flatly.

"Orochimaru," Naruko says in disbelieve, "why would you abandon Konoha to go with a creep like him?!"

"He is going to give me power so I can kill him," Sasuke says.

"You are still going after your revenge?!"

"And now I have a few more people to add to my list," Sasuke says and activates his sharingan, "now go."

"No, I am bringing you back to Konoha," Naruko says and Sasuke laughs, "what is so funny Teme?!"

"You don't live in Konoha and you even tried to destroy it and now you think you can bring me back there," Sasuke goes into another laughing burst, "you won't even be able to scratch my forehead, Dobe."

"Oh yeah!" Naruko charges for him and punches him in the face, he goes flying back and is laying on the water holding his face, "do you want to say that again?!"

Sasuke gets up, "you won't be able to scratch my forehead… DOBE!" He screams and charges at her. They make an unspoken agreement, no fire. Naruko dodges all of Sasuke's punches and he dodges all of hers.

"I am not going to loss you to darkness!" Naruko charges and kicks him in the gut and he goes flying again, "I know what it is like to hate but," Naruko thinks about when she met Sasuke, then Garra, Temari, and Konkuro, they all helped her feel happy and learn what it is like to have a family. Naruko knows she has to repay them all and right now this is how she will repay Sasuke, "you helped me out of my darkness so I will save you from your own darkness, even if I have to break every bone in your body!"

**Flash back**

Five year old Naruko is crying in the park holding her legs to her chest hiding from everyone. "I burned him alive," she sobs.

"What are you doing?" a boy with black hair asks looking at Naruko as she hides under the slide. _I know who she is, big brother always tells me to stay away from her and how dangerous she is, but she looks harmless_. _Maybe even cute if I can get her to stop crying._ "What is wrong?"

"I did something horrible but I can't control it," she grabs her head, "it just came out of nowhere and he just started burning!"

The boys eyes widen, "burning, what did he do to you?!"

"He wanted to kill me and when he grabbed my shoulder he just burst into flames."

"Then it wasn't your fault," the boy says, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, what is your name?"

Naruko whips her noise with her sleeve, "I am Naruko Uzumaki, you aren't scared of me?"

"Why should I be, you look harmless," Naruko stands up after she craws out from under the slide, Sasuke examines her, "all right, from now on you are my friend, if anyone messes with you then find me and I will beat them up so that weird flame doesn't have to protect you anymore."

"Protect," Naruko says.

"Yeah, the flame only came because you were in danger, so I will protect you from now on!" Sasuke says and Naruko smiles at him, _I was right she is cute._

"Sasuke," a man calls.

"Big brother," Sasuke says happily, "Naruko I want you to meet my brother," Sasuke goes to grab her hand and she pulls back, "whats wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you Sasuke, if anyone touches my or I touch them, the fire burns them," Naruko says looking down and she looks like she is going to cry again.

"Don't worry we will figure out something for that too," Sasuke says confidently.

"Sasuke," Itachi says, "who is your friend?" Itachi bends down and looks at her, "hi I am Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, what is your name?"

"I am Naruko Uzumaki," she says and looks at him. Itachi jumps back and grabs Sasuke.

"Big brother what are you doing, she isn't going to hurt us!" Sasuke struggles to get free from Itachi.

"No Sasuke, she is very dangerous," Itachi says, "sorry to disturb you Naruko," he says and is about to walk away and Sasuke is still screaming 'no put me down' and 'she is nice!'

"Wait," Naruko screams and Itachi looks at her, "why are doing this, I never did anything to you, so why are you being so mean to me!" Tears fall down her face.

"Because I know what you can do when someone touches you," he says, "you can't be touched or touch someone. You are forever alone because if you get close to anyone you will just hurt them."

"That isn't true, I will learn to control it and then I will be like everyone else!" Naruko spits, "Sasuke said he would help me too!"

"My little brother will do no such thing, I am not going to watch him burn because of you, stay away from us Naruko," Itachi says.

"Hey, what is going on here," Naruko's Anbu guard asks, "it is past curfew Naruko, we need to go back to your house so you can sleep."

"But," Naruko says, "I still want to play with my friend!"

"Well it looks he has to go home too," he bends down and pats Naruko's head quickly, "so let's go back home."

"I am going to give you some advice," Itachi says and they look at him, "fires will burn anyone unless they are put out permanently. Even a little flame can turn into a large fire if it is left alone for too long," Itachi walks away caring Sasuke.

"I will hurt him for saying that," Naruko says and little flames form around the irritated girl.

"Naruko no," her Anbu guard scolds, "you know hurting people is wrong unless they hurt you first."

"But he did hurt me first," Naruko puts her hand over her heart; "he insulted me and told me I should just go and die so I can't hurt anyone."

"Let's just go home," Naruko nods and they walk to her apartment.

**End**

Sasuke changes, his hair turns a purple color and he grows ugly hand wings, "this is the second curse mark form Naruko," Sasuke says, "I am twice as strong now, do you still think you can win without your fire?"

"I can and I will," Naruko says and her fox cloak activate to the one tail level. She charges at him and he throws her back using his wings.

"I think that this is then end of our battle Naruko, did you know that this place is called The Final Valley? A perfect setting for our battle right Naruko?"

"Yeah I guess you're right, this is the perfect back drop for this battle. But I a probable thinking that for different reasons than you," she smiles the looks at him seriously, "you remember my ninja way right? I never break a promise and even know I am still keeping a few, like the one when I said I will see you again before five years."

"Let's finish our battle," Sasuke charges his chidori.

Naruko holds back one of her fist and all the red chakra goes back to it.

They charge at each other, "Chidori!"

"Fox fist!" The two attacks collide and after a large shock wave, Naruko is on the ground, her fire jacket is destroyed and it looks like she set herself on fire because her cloths looked burned, it starts raining.

Sasuke changes back to normal and look down at Naruko then falls to his knees from pain, "Naruko," he whispers looking at her, his face is inches away from hers. His headband falls of beside her, "you did scratch it," Sasuke says and pulls off Naruko's sand headband and throws it in the river and throws his headband into the water too. "Now neither of us belongs to Konoha," he whispers in her ear, "I love you." Sasuke leaves be he sees the day they first meet, "I will not be consumed, I will come back," Sasuke says and goes to Orochimaru's hideout.

**A few days later**

When Naruko wakes up she is in a hospital, "what happened," she sits up, "where is Sasuke?!"

Garra looks at her, "you are finally awake," Garra hugs her, "I am sorry but he isn't here anymore," Garra says _and if I ever see him I will kill him for almost killing you, he left you in barley alive when Kakashi found you!_

Naruko pulls back, "where is my headband?" She looks at her hair and it is down.

"We don't know, it was gone when the Konoha ninja found you."

"He left," Naruko punches the bed, "I failed to save him!"

"Naruko, why did you fight at full power, you could have won if you did," Garra says.

Naruko looks at him and lifts up her shirt to show him the seal, "I was at full power for that moment, I have been using too much of Kurama's chakra so I could only go up to one tail and we made a deal before the fight not to use fire style jutsu and that means I had to suppress my fire shield."

Garra doesn't say anything.

"Where are my clothes," Naruko gets up.

"You need to rest more," Garra says but Naruko just walks out the door, "Naruko."

Naruko keeps walking until a blond hair women stops her, "you shouldn't be walking yet," she says, "let's go," she grabs Naruko's hand.

"No," Naruko whispers and the women pull away because Naruko just burned her and she walks out of the hospital.

"That brat, how dare she do that to me even after I, Tsunade, came all the way here to help her" she growls.

"She is just mad," Garra says, "she just needs some time to cool down, she did just fail a mission she felt was important to her."

Tsunade looks at Garra, "Kazekage – Sama, is she important to you?"

"Yes, she is," Garra says.

Naruko sits at the dock, "I can't believe this," she looks at her cloths, "really, no flames, it isn't even orange!" She is wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. "Sasuke, you Teme," Naruko says and lies down and looks at the sky. "This sucks!"

"Naruko," Sakura says and runs up to her, "what are you doing here, you should be resting?!"

"I just needed some fresh air," Naruko pulls off all of her bandages.

"Wait don't," Sakura says but Naruko already pulled off the ones around her neck.

"What is that?!" Naruko looks at her reflection in the water.

"Um," Sakura says, "a bruise," she says hopefully, she doesn't want Naruko to figure out what it is from.

"Ok," Naruko says, "why did you try to tell me not to take it off," she unwraps her arms.

"You still need to heal!"

"Does it look like I still need to heal?" Naruko asks and Sakura see all of Naruko's injuries are gone, even the 'bruise' on her neck.

"That is amazing," Sakura says.

"Not really, I have a high healing rate," Naruko says, "I am a demon after all.

**"Kit, you aren't the demon, I am so will you stop saying that?!"** Kurama yells and Naruko just smiles.

"No I am just Kaji no Naruko," Naruko gets up.

"Where are you going?!"

"To get the Teme back," Naruko says and runs into the hospital, "hey Garra," she runs into her room and sees everyone sitting in there. Garra, Temari, Konkuro, Neji, Lee, Hinata, her old Anbu guards and Iruka "hi guys what are you doing here?"

"You are still doing stupid things," one of the Anbu men says.

"Why do you think we are here, to check on you?!"

"Well I am going to get Sasuke beck but I am going…"

"Say no more," the other Anbu man says, "of course we will all help you!" Everyone nods and Naruko feels very happy that her friends want to help and that she has friends.

"What, oh no you are getting the wrong idea," Naruko says smiling, "I was going to say I am going to go by myself so don't follow me," she says and everyone looks at her shocked and upset.

"What makes you think you can beat him now?!"

"Because I felt a little present for him that will activate the next time he sees me," she smiles evilly, "later." Naruko vanishes and she runs in the direction of where Sasuke when, "is this the right way?"

**"Yes, keep going straight, left now,"** Kurama is tracking Sasuke's chakra. Naruko walks into the village hidden in the sound and walks around. She doesn't look like a ninja anymore she just looks like a lost girl. She hides her whiskers too.

"Hello," a man says to her and she looks at him, "could you help me out?" She looks down to see he drop something.

"Sure," she picks it up and is about to hand it to him but he starts walking away and she follows him. She looks at him and realizes who he is, Kabuto!

"Thank you for the help, but I need to get a few more things," Kabuto says.

"Lead the way," Naruko says and after a few more medicine stores Kabuto leads her into Orochimaru's layer.

"Who are you, most people here wouldn't just help anyone like that," Kabuto asks her.

"Oh, really, well that is horrible, I am Kaji," she holds out her hand and he shakes hers.

"I am Kabuto," he pushes up his glasses then looks at her, "you are very strong to have carried all those bags."

"Really, they weren't that heavy."

"And you look familiar," Kabuto says.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised about that," Naruko says, "I travel some."

"That must be it," he says.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru says, "who is this girl?"

Naruko looks at him and has to keep her coe and innocent look on, "I am Kaji sir."

Kabuto smiles, "and you are respectful too, she just helped me in town."

"Oh," Orochimaru says, "follow me Kaji," he says Naruko and Kabuto follow him, "Oh Sasuke – Kun," _Sasuke,_ Naruko smiles when he walks in, "this is Kaji, do you know her?"

"No," he says looking at Naruko, "I have never seen her before why?"

"I thought so, escort our guest home please them come straight back," Orochimaru says.

"I came here for training not to be your errand boy."

"Stop being a party pooper," Naruko wraps her arm around Sasuke and pulls him with her outside, "just be a gentle men."

Once they are outside the village Sasuke asks, "Where do you live kid?"

"You know exactly where I live Sasuke," Naruko says and undoes her transformation jutsu, "now it is time to come home."

"Naruko, what are you doing here?!"

"Taking you home remember, now come nicely and I won't hurt you."

"Naruko," he says, "don't you remember our last battle?"

"Yes and this," Naruko flicks him in the forehead and he passes out, "I love fox magic." Naruko uses al her extra power to set that little trap on Sasuke as a backup plan.

**"SO that is what you did with my chakra,"** Kurama says, **"that was a waste."**

"I know," Naruko picks him up and walks back to Konoha, "but now he has new cloths."

**"HE looks like a striper."**

Naruko doesn't respond.

Sasuke wakes up in a Konoha hospital, "where am I?"

"Your back home," Sakura says and hugs him.

"And Naruko?"

"She dragged you home and carried you in here bridle style," Sasuke looks at her disturbed, _she did what?!_

"Ok, we need to watch our new kid," two Anbu men come in.

"You two watched Naruko," Sasuke says.

"Yes we did and now we are going to watch you to make sure you don't run away again, you can thank the Kazekage for asking that favor."

Garra and Naruko are sitting in their new office and Garra is dressed for the job wail Naruko is still wearing her normal attire, "so Garra, ready to lead the village?"

Garra has been writing things on a piece of paper for the last few minutes, "what?"

Naruko rolls over to him, "what are you writing?"

"Special days we can celebrate once a month Monday can be…. Village massacre day!"

"NO," Naruko takes the pen from him but he already wrote it down, "if we do that then we won't have a village."

"Good point," Garra mutters.

"Kazekage – Sama," Temari walks in and Konkuro is behind her.

"You can call me by my name," Naruko says.

"And mine" Garra says.

"Here," Konkuro and Temari hand them each a letter.

Naruko smiles, "now I know the Teme won't be able to leave," Temari sprays Naruko with water, "what the heck?!"

"No foul langue!" Temari stats, "I am tired of hearing you say that word!"

"Yes big sister," Naruko say and rolls back to her desk, "what does your letter say Garra?"

"We are now allies with Konoha," he says.

"Awesome," Naruko says.

"Um Garra," Konkuro says reading a paper on his desk, "Why did you write this list?"

"What does it say," Temari reads it, "Monday is village massacre, Tuesday is puppet day, Wednesday is kill all traitor day, if we didn't already kill them on Monday, Thursday is…" Temari stares blankly at the list.

"You got further than me," Konkuro says.

"What is Thursday?" Naruko asks.

"Bijuu day," she says terrified, "all Jinchūriki can turn into their Bijuu whenever they want. Friday is tell the girl you love you love her," Temari says in an 'awww' voice, "Saturday is kill all of your lover's enemies day and finally Sunday is…" Temari just stops and her jaw almost touches the floor.

Konkuro reads it, "dude!"

"What does it say," Naruko takes it and reads it, "Wow, just wow, I don't know whether I should run away or be happy"

**... We all have to love Garra and his creativity, no matter how deadly.**

**I hope you like this chapter. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**candy514: Garra doesn't hate Sasuke, he wants to kill him with a slow and painful death, *Garra nodding in the background* They are love rivals in Sasuke's mind too, and everyone knows Sasuke will do almost - no anything - to get what he wants. I hope this helps everyone see Sasuke and Garra relationship of rivalry.**

**Manga Ren : I hope I made it develop some. I am not very good at writing about love, so I have been told when one of my friends read a love story I wrote and there reaction wasn't nice.**

* * *

**A month later**

"Garra," Naruko says, she never gets a new headband but instead she sews in on the sleeve of her shirt, and no one ever sees it. Naruko walks into the office and drops a ton of papers on his desk, "you need to sign all of these by dinner or we will be behind again."

"What, where did all of these come from?!" Garra asks and starts signing.

"There were a few issues a few days ago from you little temper tantrum and those are apology letters to everyone in the sand that I wrote for you," Naruko says, she hugs her clip board; yes she has been carrying a clip board the whole time.

"This is stupid," Garra says and continues to sign.

"Yes it is but wail you do that I have to do real work," Naruko sits down and looks through missing nin papers, "we have to get a new bingo book out for the sand soon." Naruko starts sorting papers, "who is Sasori of the red sand?" She looks at the red head's picture.

"He is a master puppeteer," Konkuro says, "he made the puppets I use now."

"Ok, but why are you here?"

"Training," Konkuro says, "I need you to help me to see if my new poison is poteen enough."

"What," Naruko gets up, "I did that yesterday, this is getting annoying Konkuro and I have paper work!"

"It will only take a minute and Garra seems busy with his letters."

"Let's just go," Konkuro nods and throws a needle that cuts her arm.

"My jacket!" Naruko says, "What the heck is this one supposed to do anyway?"

"Paralyze people," Konkuro says and they wait a minute.

"You are such a failure at making poison," Naruko walks to the door, "follow me and I will make you something," they leave.

"Great," Garra quickly finishes signing all the letters and looks at the bingo book pictures, and he arranges them in the correct order.

Temari walks in, "did Konkuro do his job?"

"Yes, they are in the medical ward right now," Garra says, "let's go." Garra and Temari leave and go back to the house, "what are you doing here?!" Garra asks Sasuke holding a present; he is still dressed like he was when he trained a little with Orochimaru.

"I walked here; did you think I would miss the Dobe's birthday? Knowing her, she probable forgot again because she is running around doing something else she thinks in more important," Sasuke says, "so how are you keeping her busy, I used to just do this wail she was a sleep so we could celebrate all day, since today is usually the worse day ever for her. One her birthday, she became the nine tails' jinchūriki and she had to leave and come here," Sasuke says.

"Temari, did you invite him?!"

"I invited everyone on this list," she hands it to him.

"Lee, Neji, Hinata," Garra skims the rest of the list, "I don't see his name!"

"Here," she hands him the second part of the list with Sasuke's name written in big bold letters.

"So what theme did you guys plan?"

"Theme," Garra asks.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiles, "you never picked a theme did you?"

"It is fine, Naruko will love it anyway," Lee says and puts his present down.

"I agree with Lee, she will like this," Neji says.

"Especial if she forgot her own birthday," Hinata adds and the two Hyuuga put down there presents.

"She isn't too picky with these things anyway, as long as you remembered a cake and presents," an Anbu man says, he takes off his bird mask.

"Where is Dave, Mat?"

"On a different mission," Mat says. (I finally named them!)

"She is scary," Konkuro says running inside, "you are on stall duty next year!"

"Konkuro," everyone hears Naruko scream.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke asks in a whisper and they all hid.

"I asked her to make me something then I broke it," Konkuro says, "she ripped crow's head off," he whimpers.

"And you lead her here?!" Mat says scared, "she will burn this place down to ashes!" Everyone looks at the door.

Naruko is laughing silently outside the door, "fool me once shame on me, try and fool me twice, shame on you," she whispers.

**"They think you are going to kill them all, you know that right?"**

Naruko nods, she opens the door and everyone jumps out and screams, "happy birthday!"

And Sasuke adds, "Dobe," at the end.

Naruko looks at everyone shocked, "what the, how did you all get here?!"

"It is your birthday Dobe, we weren't going to miss it," Sasuke says.

"Shut up Teme," Naruko says and Temari sprays her with water, "really Temari, give me today!"

"No, I don't care if it is your birthday, no cursing!"

Neji laughs a little, "That is impossible for her when she is truly mad. You think Sasuke's nick name is bad, wait until you see her when she is actually mad."

"Neji – san is right," Mat says, "you curse like a sailor when you are irritated."

"Shut up, I don't think you two should insult the birthday girl," Naruko says and looks away, "I have already had enough cruddy birthdays," she mutter and Temari sprays her. She looks at Temari, "you know what, Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme, and Teme!" She repeats over and over again and uses her fire shield to block the water until the bottle is empty, "ha I win!"

"Yes?" Sasuke says responding to his nickname and walk to her.

"Cake or presents?" Garra asks and uses his sand to push Sasuke away from Naruko.

"Presents," Naruko sits at the table and Lee gets his gift to her first, "green?" She holds up the uniform Lee always wears, "thanks."

"Now you can wear it whenever you train and look youthful!"

Naruko opens Neji's present, "ok what is this?" She hold up the cloths, "why is everyone giving me cloths?!"

"You need a bigger wardrobe," Neji says. She looks at the white shirt with flames on the back and the black ninja pants, "I even got ones with flames."

Hinata puts her present down in front of Naruko before anyone sees her move, "wow," she opens it to see a sword. It is a double sided sword with a red hilt and a red sheath and the blade is black, "awesome," Naruko picks up the sword.

"It won't melt from your flames either," Hinata says and she is right. Naruko pushes her flames into the blade and it lights on fire and doesn't melt.

She puts it in the sheath, "thanks Hinata!" Mat puts down his present and irritates Sasuke and Garra fro betting them to it. "Oh wow." Naruko looks at the small Anbu uniform.

"It is custom made and you can use your new sword instead of the normal Anbu sword," Mat says.

Konkuro uses his puppets to put his present in front of Naruko, "open mine next."

Naruko opens it to see a puppet, "a puppet," she picks up the small puppet without strings, "well it is very well made."

"Well there is a second part," Naruko looks at Konkuro confused, "I am going to teach you how to move it."

"Thanks," Naruko says smiling and Temari puts her gift down. She opens it to see a fan and she smiles at Temari, "funny."

"I thought so," Temari says.

Naruko whips the little fan like Temari does with her big fan and blows Temari away, "thanks for the new torture… I mean weapon," Naruko corrects herself slowly, then says 'weapon' quickly.

Konkuro looks at her, "you're the one who is going to teach her how to use chakra strings, yours is worse!"

Sasuke and Garra put their gifts in front of her at the same time then glare at each other, "she is opening mine first!"

"No, she is going to open mine first."

Naruko sighs and makes a shadow clone, she takes Garra's and the clone takes Sasuke's, "there!" They open them at the same time, Garra got her a new headband and a note was in the box that says, 'come to the roof tonight for the rest,' she hides it before anyone sees it.

The clone opens Sasuke's gift to see a snake with a small box by it, "what the heck." The clone disappears and the snake looks at Naruko, "Sasuke, what the heck?!"

Mat starts laughing, "Try undoing the genjustu Kaji."

Naruko looks at him irritated then smacks him with wind from her new fan, "Kai!" It changes into a puppy with black fur.

"You own ninja dog," Sasuke says, "His name is Ken," the small puppy starts licking Naruko.

"It is so cute," Naruko say and everyone looks at her shocked, _did she just say cute!_ Is what everyone is thinking. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"N-nothing," Sasuke says blushing, _she is still cute!_ No one can see him blushing though.

**"Hey you forgot about me Kit,"** Kurama says, **"go outside and I will give you mine gift.**

"I will be right back," Naruko gets up and goes to the roof. "So?" She looks around until she sees a little box in the corner of the roof; she picks it up and opens it. "Wow, did you make this?" She asks looking at the small plushy of Kurama, but it is gold instead of red orange.

**"I just use a little fox magic, don't go crazy."**

"Thank you," Naruko says and walks back to everyone else.

"Naruko – chan, where did you get that," Hinata asks looking at the plushy.

"Oh another friend gave it to me but he just couldn't be here today."

"Are you two," Hinata starts, "together?"

"NO way," Naruko says, "he is like my brother."

Kurama is laughing, **"This wouldn't have happened if you would just tell them about Garranaru."**

_You are so mature, you know that?!_

**"As your older brother, this is my job and to protect you."** Naruko doesn't know how but she hears Kurama smiling.

"Oh, well it is a shame he couldn't come," Hinata says.

"Yeah, he is out on a mission: code name being an …" Temari sprays her before she can says it. "WHY?!" Hinata hands her, her new sword and Naruko smiles at Temari.

"Oh god!" Naruko chases Temari around with her new sword on fire.

Konkuro and Neji are talking in the corner; Garra and Sasuke are having a stare off with little lightning bolts going at each other. Lee is watching. "This is just how the girls act," Konkuro say and they look at Naruko chasing Temari.

"It is better than what Hinata – Sama and her sister do to me," Neji says.

"Oh, so they never gang up on you and almost kill you?"

"They brad my hair then drag their father in and brad his next to me!"

"Garra and Naruko can kill me if the fall asleep together, then wake up not knowing what happened," Konkuro says.

"Hinata – Sama sleep walks and almost killed me with a butcher knife, and there aren't any knifes in the house!"

"Naruko lights me on fire."

"Hinata – Sama almost cut off all of my hair, shaved my head, and then kill me with the large knife and she wasn't even awake!"

"We both have messed up families," Konkuro says and Neji nods.

"What are you two talking about?" Hinata asks with Naruko next to her.

"Yeah, what are you two talking about?" Naruko holds up her sword and Hinata holds up the large knife, "where did you get that?" Naruko asks looking at her.

"You aren't the only one who likes big weapons," Hinata says, "shall we?" Naruko nods and they both smile evilly.

Neji and Konkuro look at them and run, "help, Temari they want to kill us!" Konkuro screams and they chase them.

"Come on you two, stop staring at each other and enjoy the party before Hinata and Naruko destroys it," Lee says.

Garra holds up his arm pass Lee and sand stops Naruko and Hinata "don't run with knifes," he says and they both drop their weapons and he lets go of them. Everyone is quiet.

"You get Sasuke and I will take Garra?" Naruko asks Hinata and they pick up their weapons.

"That sounds good to me," Hinata says, Garra and Sasuke look at them and jump out of the way.

"What is wrong with you two?!"

Naruko and Hinata stand back to back, "nothing is wrong with us."

"Something is wrong with you two, stop glaring at each other; we came here to celebrate Naruko's birthday!" Hinata says.

Sasuke and Garra feel bad because all they have done all day of fight with each other, "no, it is fine; you two fight all you want, there is always next year," Naruko drops her sword and walks out of the room.

"Good job you two," Konkuro says, "look what you two did!"

"Man, Naruko never does that unless she is really upset and doesn't want anyone to see her," Temari says.

"Good job you two, you ruined her party," Hinata says.

"Wow, that was just horrible," Neji says. Garra walks out and Sasuke follows him as they walk up to the roof. Garra looks out then puts up a sand shield when fire comes towards him.

"Why did you stop," Sasuke asks, Garra puts down his sand and a glass wall blocks there path.

"Leave me alone," Naruko says, "go back to the room and I will come back after I blow off some steam."

"Naruko, what did I do wrong?" Garra asks.

"You didn't talk to me all day!" Naruko screams, "either of you!" Both back away a little.

"Sorry," Garra says.

Sasuke looks away, "and the Teme is silent, big shocker!" Naruko pushes pass both of them and leaves after she breaks the glass.

"Naruko," Sasuke grabs her arm.

She looks at him, "what Teme?"

"I am sorry for ignoring you," Sasuke says. Naruko can't take it anymore.

She bursts into laugher, "oh man, please tell me we got all of that!"

"Oh we got it," Mat says holding a camera and everyone is behind him.

"You two fell for it," Naruko laughs, "that was awesome!"

Sasuke and Garra don't looks amused, but seeing Naruko laughing made them feel a little better, "Mat," Sasuke says and transforms into his second form curse mark, "I want that camera."

Garra's sand rises, "so do I."

"Sorry boys," he hands it to Naruko, "the camera is also her gift, but if you two still want it then you are going to have to take it from her." Sasuke turns back and Garra's sand falls.

"Now I understand why you hate him Naruko," Sasuke says.

"Just be glad you only have one!" For the rest of the day they enjoyed Naruko's birthday and had cake.

"Bye Naruko, and happy birthday," Sasuke and everyone waves to them as they leave to go back to Konoha.

"Bye," Naruko waves back.

Later that night Naruko goes up to the roof and Garra is already waiting for her, "have you been waiting long?"

Garra looks at her, "no, come here so I can give you the rest of your gift," Naruko walks to him and he grabs her hand and a small amount of sand circles around her hand then goes up her arm then forms a heart shaped necklace.

"It is beautiful," Naruko says looking at it but Garra doesn't let go, "is something wrong BF?"

Garra smiles and kiss her on the check, "no," they go back inside.

Naruko and Garra can't hear Kurama and Shukaku, **"what is he doing to my Kit?!"**

**"Calm down Kurama, Garra is just giving her a little extra protection,"** Shukaku says.

**"I know that I am talking about the kiss! He needs to speed it up already, matting season is soon and if he doesn't make his move soon Kit will be taken by that stupid Uchiha!"**

**"YOU are confusing,"** Shukaku says, **"and matting season is in another month and they are only thirteen, they need to wait a few years."**

**"Yeah, yeah, I am not worried about how fast they mate; I am worried about her getting ****_stolen_**** from him before they mate."**

Shukaku nods, **"well maybe we need to play match maker and speed things up."**

Kurama smiles and nods, **"we will start helping the day after tomorrow."**

**Well lets see how Bijuu match making works.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

* * *

Naruko sits in the Kazekage office and plays with her sword, lighting it on fire and putting it out.

**"Are you bored or something Kit?"**

_Yes! There is nothing to do, not even paper work!_

Kurama is silent, **"I thought paper work is bad."**

_It is but at least it gives me something to do!_

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Temari walks in a few minutes later to see Naruko playing with her fan.

"Gaara is gone and I am bored!"

Temari sighs, "Then go for a none destructive walk."

"I already did that," Naruko say and stands up, "do you know where Gaara is?"

"Sorry but my hands are tied," Temari says and leaves closing the door behind her.

Naruko falls back into her chair, "there isn't even a boring meeting for me to skip." After a few minutes Naruko is back to her sword, and then red rose petals start flying through the window.

Naruko gets up and looks out the window, "hello Naruko," Gaara says flying on sand, "do you want to go and do something?" Naruko looks at him.

"You are such a jerk," she says jokingly, "you leave me alone all day and now think you can do this?!" She says laughing.

"I just wanted to sweep you off of your feet," Gaara says and before Naruko can say anything she is in the air flying towards Gaara, "I think this will work." The sand puts her by Gaara and he flies them somewhere in the desert, Gaara set up a picnic. They land on the blanket, "I hope you are hungry."

"Wow," Naruko says looking at everything. "Did anyone help you at all?"

"No," Garra says and hands her a plate with a sandwich on it.

**"See she does like it,"** Shukaku says.

After they eat Gaara pulls a rose from out of nowhere, "look who is a magician, ok now pull a Bijuu out of a hat," Naruko says joking and takes the rose.

"Um," Gaara starts to think about how he can pull a Bijuu out of a hat.

"I was kidding Gaara," Naruko says.

Gaara smiles at her and she leans on his shoulder. They stay like that until they hear someone screaming their names, "Naruko, Gaara," Kankuro calls.

"Really," Naruko says with a low hiss.

"I will deal with him," Gaara gets up and walks to him, "what Kankuro?"

"There is trouble in the village," Kankuro says.

"What is wrong?!" Naruko asks walking next to Gaara.

"We are missing both of our Kazekage! Why did you two leave without telling anyone?!"

"I told Temari," Gaara says.

"Just come back," Kankuro says, "both of you."

"Fine," Naruko says, "We can finish later," she says to Gaara and he nods.

"Finish what?" He looks and sees the picnic, "oh am I interrupting something?'

"You already did," Naruko says and pats Kankuro on his shoulder, "I will meet you back in the office," she vanishes in fire.

"I didn't see," Gaara is already gone and the picnic is also gone. "They are fast."

That night Gaara is watching Naruko sleep in her room like he does almost every night. He pushes her pangs out of her face so he can see her face. Then there are multiple explosions, Gaara knows Naruko can sleep through almost anything so he goes out to see what is going on. He appears on the roof and a man with blond hair and is wearing a black cloak with red cloaks on it is standing in front of him. Gaara uses his sand to attack him but the man jumps up and lands on a clay bird they flies away. Gaara's sand chases him around Suna. The man flies up into the air and Gaara makes his sand return to him. Gaara jumps on his sand and it flies himself up closer the other man.

"You noticed me pretty quickly," the man says.

"Birds like that don't exist in the desert," Gaara says.

"I see," he says and the mouths on his hands look like they are chewing on something. Naruko wakes up and rushes to get dress then runs outside to see Gaara fighting the man in the bird. "But now I don't have to waste time looking for you, but I will have to waste time looking for the girl."

Gaara knows he is talking about Naruko. Gaara raises a lot of sand form the ground. Kankuro and other sand ninja watch from the ground as Gaara's sand is getting blown up by the strange man. Small clay birds start bowing up around Gaara. He fires off two move birds that are faster than the ones before and blows them up in front of Gaara. Gaara bocks the attack and attacks the man with Sabaku Rou.

Naruko jumps up by Gaara's shield, "sorry I am late."

Gaara is watching as the man get killed using his third eye. Naruko sees a small sand circle and a very large one. The large one explodes and the sand starts to fall as the man falls out of it. Gaara uses the falling sand to grab him by the leg and throws him back to large sand circle. The man uses his clay to make an owl and flies away from it. All of the sand chases him. HE continues to fly trying to out run all of the sand, and Naruko is using her fire to chase him too. Gaara's sand grabs one of his arms, then he crushes it and rips it off. Garra has a hole in his defense now but Naruko is next to him in a fire defense ready to seal it.

Gaara and Naruko can hear all of the villages cheering for them as they try to take him down with their sand and fire. The man throws out a large clay thing and if falls to the village, "Gaara!" Naruko screams and he nods Gaara and Naruko use their sand and fire to protect the village, both of them are now extremely tired from making the large shield to protect the village. But before either of them notice a small clay bird flies in front of them and the man blows it up.

"Gaara, Naruko," Kankuro screams. Both of them complete their shields before it blows up. But the man but his explosives inside of Gaara's sand and some in Naruko's fire and then blew them up. Naruko can't make the fire hot when it is guarding her or it is like sitting inside of an oven so the bombs in her never blew up. Gaara's sand barrier is falling and Naruko's fire barrier is starting to go out. "GAARA, NARUKO!" Kankuro screams again.

The man starts to fly to them, "I guess I should fetch them," he says. He stops and flies back when he sees that Gaara and Naruko aren't unconscious. Garra starts using his power to move all the sand from over the village to an open area and Naruko helps him with fire. Suna ninjas start firing arrows at him but he dodges all of them. Then they start firing arrows with explosive tags but he still dodges them all. Gaara and Naruko get all the sand away from the village.

"We did it," Naruko says and grabs Gaara. They both pass out and start falling. The owl grabs Gaara with its tail and the man grabs Naruko. The man smiles as he flies away from Suna. Kankuro chases after him.

He lands, "I thought I told you not to make me wait Deidara," the other man tries to take Deidara's head off.

"Give me a break, they were pretty strong," Deidara says.

"I told you to properly prepare yourself. I am fully prepared unlike you."

"Then let's go already," they start walking away and the owl flies above them and Deidara puts his heat on

Naruko wakes up and her hands are stuck in the owl, "what the heck."

"Oh wow one of them is away," Deidara says and Naruko looks at him.

She tries to summon her fire but it doesn't come, "what, why aren't you on fire?!"

"Water seals," Deidara says, "water beats fire kid, and we put a little seal on you so you can't replace your chakra to a certain point. So you will have as much chakra as a small child."

"Crude," Naruko says, "what do you want with us?"

"I am not telling you anything."

"You have already told me a lot," Naruko says, "Gaara," Naruko sees Gaara, "Gaara, what the heck did you do to him?!"

"He is just unconscious; we aren't going to kill him, yet."

"You little," Naruko tries to get up but fails miserably, "the one time I actually want the fire to come out of nowhere."

The other man comes back, "oh Sasori - Danna, look she is awake."

"What is so special about that?" Sasori asks.

"I am actually with him on that one, big deal, I woke up first, and at least I am not the one walking."

"What," Deidara glares at her, "there is something wrong with you kid."

"Yes there are a long of things wrong with me," Naruko says, "but you sound like a guy and look like a girl."

"What was that?!"

"Did I hit a nerve Ms. Art is a Bang?"

Sasori looks at her, "art is eternity."

"Art is a bang!"

"What is art?" Both of them look at her shocked.

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope, between training, paper work, and when I was younger trying not to get mulled to death by an angry mob, I have new heard of art."

"Art is a bang!"

"Art is an eternity."

"So which is it, a bang or eternity?"

They star arguing and Naruko smiles, _if I can rub off a few of the water seals then we can escape. Besides everyone knows art is in the eye of the beholder._ Naruko rubs her arms together trying to run off any seal because she can't see any of them.

"What are you doing?" Deidara asks looking at Naruko.

"I am a girl, I do weird thing, you wouldn't understand. Now what is real art?!"

They start arguing again and Naruko continues to try to run off the seals.

"Do you have an itch or something because that is getting annoying?!"

"Just leave me alone," Naruko says and Deidara jumps on the owl in front of her and looks at her.

"Deidara get down before she," Sasori tries to warn him but Naruko kicks him in his nuts and Deidara falls off of the owl, Sasori catches him with his tail, "I tried to warn you."

"Shut up Danna," Sasori says, "what was that for?!"

"Kidnapping me and Gaara and holding us captive on a clay owl!"

"You little," Deidara didn't learn his lesson the first time and jumps back on the owl above her again, "now if you do that again…" Naruko tries to kick him again but this time Deidara grabs her legs, "I won't be very nice about it, cutey." Naruko shivers after he lets go of her. "Now why do you keep rubbing your arms together?"

_Did I look weird or something?!_

"Why are you blushing?!" Deidara gets closer to Naruko, but she didn't notice she is blushing.

"Deidara come here," Sasori says, "and leave the _girl_ alone, like she asked."

"Why should I?"

"Deidara, how much do you know about woman, besides how to look like them?"

"I know a lot about woman!"

"Then why haven't you figured out that your making that one unconvertible," Sasori asks.

Deidara looks at her then sits down, "I don't care, I am going to teach her about art." He says smiling.

_Why did I ask what art was?!_ And Deidara starts lecturing her on explosions. After a half an hour of listening Sasori joins in and talks about eternity as true art.

When they get to the akatsuki base Naruko is just looking a Gaara. Deidara puts Gaara in front of a statue and Sasori chains Naruko to the walk and she can see everything. "What are you doing?!"

Sasori and Deidara ignore her and jump on the fingers of the statue, and seven shadows appear. A dark shadow with spiky hair says, "This is going to take three full days so stay aware of your physical bodies."

"Gaara wake up!" Naruko screams.

"And Zetsu, have your physical body stand guard outside," he says ignoring her.

"Understood," Zetsu says.

"Without Orochimaru this will take a wail," one man says.

"Then let's get started," the spiky hair man says.

A light comes out of the statue and red chakra is being forced out of Gaara, "Gaara," Naruko pulls on the chains, _I can't do anything!_

**"Focus all of you chakra on the cuffs and it will melt in a day or so," **Kurama says.

Naruko closes her eyes and does what Kurama told her to do, "I am sorry Gaara."

**I am sorry this chapter sucked, but I hope you liked it anyway. : )**


End file.
